O Começo do Fim
by Kwannom
Summary: Fic derivada de Máscara Dourada. Wilrog, um jovem humano que sonhava em ser um guerreiro tão valoroso quanto Beren, acaba por se tornar o mais temível capitão de Sauron. Esta é a sua história.
1. Começo

**Título:** O Começo do Fim  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Angst  
**Beta:** Nenhum até o presente momento  
**AVISOS:** Violência, linguagem e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Wilrog, Haleth, Siward, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca:D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3423 da Segunda Era. Universo Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Fic derivada de A Máscara Dourada.Wilrog, um jovem humano que sonhava em ser um guerreiro tão valoroso quanto Beren, acaba por se tornar o mais temível capitão de Sauron. Esta é a sua história.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Olá!

Quem já leu ou está lendo A Máscara Dourada sabe o carinho especial que tenho pelo personagem Wilrog. Há muito tempo eu queria escrever algo só sobre ele, o meu vilão favorito, mas não encontrava tempo. Finalmente pude colocar minhas idéias no papel e esta acabou se tornando a primeira vez que escrevo direto em português. Esta história vai falar sobre alguns fatos importantes da vida de Wilrog, numa tentativa talvez infrutífera de fazer com que meus leitores entendam porque eu gosto tanto dele. Os textos serão mais curtos e vou, com todas as minhas forças, terminar essa fic no máximo em seis capítulos. Cada um deles será dedicado a um acontecimento que moldou a personalidade de Wilrog.

Acredito que não será necessário ter lido A Máscara Dourada antes de começar a ler esta pequena saga de Wilrog. Aqueles que já conhecem o meu trabalho sabem que o meu texto envolve um alto teor de violência com o qual os leitores de primeira viagem talvez não se sintam confortáveis. Então, veja com bastante cuidado os avisos dessa fic antes de ler esta história.

No mais, engulam a pílula e sigam o Coelho Branco. Mas depois não digam que eu não avisei ;)

Lore aka Kwannom

_Apaixonada por Derfel Cadarn, Capitão saxão dos exércitos do rei Arthur;  
__Fissurada em Hephaestion, General amante de Alexandre o Grande;  
__Protetora de Wilrog e  
__O pior pesadelo de Haldir bwahahahaha._

**COMEÇO**

A cidade estava calma, famílias dormiam. Às vezes se podia ouvir ao longe o latido de um cachorro ou o uivo de um lobo. O barulho estridente de vidro de garrafa sendo estilhaçado foi abafado pelo grito de homens que brigavam na taverna.

Estava tudo como devia ser.

Dentro de seu quarto, o garoto Wilrog estava acordado, ouvindo atentamente todos os ruídos e silêncios da noite.

Ele não conseguia dormir.

Naquele dia, um grupo de meninos o havia insultado. Chamaram sua mãe de prostituta, mas ele não sabia o que a palavra significava. Os meninos fizeram questão de mostrar o que era ser uma prostituta e Wilrog viu, pela primeira vez, o que sua mãe fazia quando dizia que ia sair para trabalhar. Ele não soube por que, se por ódio, vergonha, ou ciúme, mas chorou enquanto os meninos riam dele.

Wilrog cerrou os punhos, os lábios trêmulos de raiva, enquanto seu corpo se sacudia com os soluços. Os xingamentos dos outros garotos o atingiram como se fossem socos.

"O filhote da prostitutazinha está chorando... Você deve ser filho do porteiro da cidade, pirralho, porque ele é tão feio e chorão quanto você," disseram.

"Sabia que meu pai já foi pra cama com ela também? Ele disse que foi a melhor noite da vida dele. A minha mãe que não gostou nenhum um pouco disso..."

"Aquela puta realmente gosta do que faz. Você não vê, pelos gemidos que ela dá toda a vez que aquele velhote barrigudo passa as mãos nela?"

Wilrog engoliu em seco, o corpo todo dele tremia de ódio. Ele se voltou para os seus agressores e a fúria, que devia estar presente nos olhos de um adulto e não nos de uma criança, fez com que os meninos se calassem, assustados. Não eram tão mais velhos do que ele, mas se achavam superiores.

_Imbecis_!

Wilrog cerrou ainda mais os punhos e sentiu as unhas entranharem na carne. "Ninguém fala assim da minha mãe," disse, a voz embargada.

Então, os lábios trêmulos de Wilrog se curvaram num sorriso sombrio e ele avançou.

E os garotos não tiveram tempo nem de correr.

Os gritos deles se seguiram aos socos de Wilrog que caíam como pequenas pedras em narizes, barrigas e cabeças. Ele era uma criança, mas era ágil e forte para a idade. O mais alto deles tentou revidar, dando-lhe um pontapé no estômago, mas Wilrog conseguiu se desviar e com uma rasteira o jogou no chão. O garoto caído se contorceu, tentando rastejar para longe dele, mas Wilrog o agarrou pelos cabelos e se abaixou ao seu lado.

Não ia deixar aquele moleque que havia falado mal de sua mãe escapar. Não, não ia.

Seus ouvidos se encheram dos sons de gemidos que vinham dos garotos caídos ao seu redor. Um estava com o lábio partido, outro com um nariz quebrado enquanto o último segurava o abdômen e chorava baixinho. Apertou os dedos no cabelo do garoto que continuava caído, o sentimento de total controle fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido. Seus punhos doíam e suas roupas estavam sujas de respingos de sangue e terra. Ele apertou ainda mais a mão em volta dos cabelos negros do menino, que gemeu.

"Do que foi que você chamou a minha mãe?"

O menino se contorceu. "Me larga, seu pirralho!"

Wilrog enfiou o rosto do outro garoto com força na terra e depois o puxou novamente pelos cabelos. "Pirralho? Eu sou mais velho do que você... moleque." Ele se aproximou do ouvido do garoto que tremia sob o seu julgo. "Chame minha mãe de prostituta mais uma vez," disse por entre os dentes cerrados, "fale qualquer coisa dela, e você vai se arrepender." Com estas últimas palavras, enfiou mais uma vez o rosto do garoto na terra e se levantou.

Lançando um último olhar de desprezo para o garoto caído, voltou caminhando para casa, ainda sentindo um nó no estômago e os cantos dos olhos queimarem. _Não vou chorar._

Estoicamente, sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, alcançou a porta de entrada da sua casa. _Não vou chorar._

Quando cruzou o batente e a porta se fechou atrás dele sentiu o nó crescer em sua garganta e afinal as lágrimas rolaram quentes pelo seu rosto.

E chorou abertamente, com vergonha dele mesmo, o rosto infantil que já prenunciava a beleza que iria ostentar quando ficasse mais velho se contraindo de tristeza.

Quando sua mãe retornou, ao cair da noite, já tinha enxugado as lágrimas. Ela o abraçou com a mesma ternura de sempre e Wilrog ficou confuso. _Como ela pode fazer aquilo com um homem e depois me abraçar com tanto carinho?_ Nada fazia sentido, mas não falou sobre o assunto e ajudou a colocar a mesa para o jantar.

Agora, tentava dormir e não pensar, mas toda a vez que fechava os olhos via novamente as mãos daquele homem gordo em sua mãe. Ele suspirou. Era uma criança e não podia fazer nada, mas no futuro ia ser um guerreiro poderoso e sua mãe não precisaria mais dormir com homem nenhum por dinheiro.

_Isso! Serei poderoso, o maior dos guerreiros, como Tüor e Beren! _

Sorrindo, olhou para o teto e deixando-se ser embalado pelas sombras formadas pela luz da lamparina, dormiu.

**W&W&W&W**

Já era madrugada quando o som de um grito estrangulado quebrou o silêncio da noite.

Wilrog acordou com o barulho. Esfregou os olhos e se levantou, ainda sonolento. Aos poucos, foi tomando consciência dos outros sons que se erguiam num caos. Grunhidos, retinir de armaduras e espadas, o som surdo de uma flecha cortando o ar. Seu coração se acelerou no peito.

Estavam sendo atacados!

Ele pegou um pequeno punhal que guardava junto à cama e correu para a pesada janela de seu quarto. Como era um pouco baixo e não conseguia ver através do beiral, Wilrog arrastou um banco e subiu nele, abrindo a janela com cuidado. O brilho do fogo nos telhados de palha entrou pela abertura e iluminou o seu rosto numa aura vermelha. Flechas incendiárias cortavam o céu como estrelas cadentes e uma família tentava desesperadamente sair de uma das casas atingidas, mas era empurrada novamente para dentro do fogo por um Orc.

Os olhos de Wilrog se encheram de terror e ele estremeceu quando ouviu os berros enlouquecidos dos homens e mulheres que estavam sendo queimados. Um monstro enorme parou por uns instantes farejando a casa, e o susto de vê-lo tão de perto quase fez Wilrog cair do banco, mas ele se equilibrou e continuou a observar, o coração disparado. Aqueles monstros eram horríveis, repugnantes e podia sentir o fedor deles dali!

Orcs. Era a primeira vez que via um! Sempre eram atacados por Homens Selvagens, nunca por aquelas feras nojentas. Ele se inclinou para frente, sua curiosidade infantil vencendo um pouco o terror e o impelindo a ver mais de perto uma daquelas criaturas horrendas, quando um braço o agarrou por trás e o puxou para longe da janela, esperneando e gritando.

"A curiosidade pode matar, garoto."

O intruso de voz melodiosa o colocou no chão e Wilrog se virou rapidamente, com o pequeno punhal apontado ameaçadoramente para aquele homem enorme, os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.

"Quem é você!"

"É melhor eu ficar com isso," o estranho disse se ajoelhando e tomando gentilmente o punhal das mãos dele.

Wilrog franziu o cenho. Tinha algo estranho naquele homem... Ele era diferente, usava uma armadura dourada e a pele emanava um brilho pálido na escuridão. Quando um vento afastou os longos cabelos negros do intruso, Wilrog viu uma orelha pontuda se erguer por entre as mechas.

_Um Elfo!_ pensou, maravilhado e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Já tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre aquelas criaturas mágicas, perigosas e misteriosas. Nunca confie num Elfo! Fora este o conselho que ouvira sobre aquela raça por muitos anos.

"O que você está fazendo na nossa casa? O que você fez com a minha mãe?" perguntou, desconfiado.

O Elfo riu de leve da petulância dele, mas antes que o guerreiro pudesse responder, sua mãe invadiu o quarto com uma espada velha, que fora de seu avô, nas mãos.

"Saia de perto do meu filho! Agora!" ela disse por entre os dentes, as mãos tremendo de leve no cabo da espada que segurava de forma desajeitada.

Wilrog olhava de sua mãe para o Elfo, mordendo o lábio de apreensão. Ela não era páreo para aquele guerreiro e com certeza poderia se machucar! O intruso respirou fundo, se levantou graciosamente _como era alto!_ e se virou para encarar sua mãe.

Wilrog prendeu a respiração. _Se ele machucar minha mãe, eu acabo com ele!_

Por um momento sua mãe e o Elfo se encararam em silêncio, enquanto Wilrog apertava e afrouxava os punhos das mãos de ansiedade, as palmas molhadas com um suor frio. O que ocorreu depois o deixou atônito; sua mãe começou a chorar, deixou a espada cair no chão, e o Elfo a abraçou, dizendo palavras numa língua que parecia música e que Wilrog não conhecia.

"Mãe?" ele sussurrou e os dois adultos se voltaram para ele.

Mais palavras desconhecidas se seguiram enquanto Wilrog observava a tudo sem saber o que fazer e, de repente, os olhos cinza-prateados do Elfo estavam fixos nele. Aquele olhar o encarava tão intensamente, o devastava tão profundamente, que Wilrog sentiu medo e recuou. _Por que ele está me olhando desse jeito?_

Sua mãe veio até ele, afagando seus cabelos como costumava fazer, o assegurando de que estava tudo bem, mas os olhos verdes dele agora estavam fixos no Elfo. Aquele intruso o perturbava e seu cenho infantil ficou franzido. Sua mãe tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e o fez desviar sua atenção para ela.

"Wil, este é um velho amigo de sua mãe, o nome dele é Gildor Inglorion," disse ela e o Elfo inclinou a cabeça de forma polida. "Seja educado e o cumprimente."

A mãe o empurrou de leve e Wilrog, ainda desconfiado, estendeu a mão pequena para o Elfo. "Muito prazer, eu me chamo Wilrog."

A enorme mão do Elfo praticamente engoliu a sua e os olhos dele não deixaram os seus.

"Quantos anos tens, pequeno Wilrog?"

Wilrog ergueu o queixo, petulante. "Dez."

O guerreiro desviou os olhos dele e pousou aquele olhar aguçado em sua mãe, com uma expressão que Wilrog não pôde identificar. Então o guerreiro sorriu, afagou os seus cabelos como sua mãe havia feito e se voltou para ela.

"É melhor nós sairmos daqui agora, Frea, antes que os Orcs invadam esta casa," disse e sua mãe concordou.

"Vamos Wilrog."

O Elfo foi na frente e Wilrog teve que segui-lo, apesar de não entender por que um guerreiro élfico se daria ao trabalho de ir até aquela cidade salvar as vidas de uma prostituta e do filho dela. Sua mãe pediu algo na língua estranha que Gildor recusou, pelo que Wilrog pôde entender.

Quando chegaram à porta dos fundos da casa, Gildor se voltou para eles.

"Fiquem atrás de mim e façam o que eu mandar."

Wilrog fez que sim com a cabeça, sua boca seca e seu coração acelerado no peito. Seus olhos, fixos na porta, se arregalaram de espanto quando Gildor desembainhou uma longa espada élfica que brilhou mortalmente sob a luz fraca da lamparina. Com cuidado, O Elfo finalmente abriu a porta.

Um silêncio que apavorava ainda mais do que o barulho da guerra se seguiu. Nenhuma sombra se movia na pequena horta no fundo da casa. Gildor fez sinal para que eles ficassem calados e não o seguissem. Sorrateiro como um felino, ele deu um passo e cruzou a porta.

"Ele está aqui! O bastardo do Elfo está aqui!" o grito grosseiro encheu o ar e Wilrog viu Gildor aparar o golpe do machado de um Orc que estava escondido ao lado da porta com uma rapidez que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Sua mãe se agarrou a ele e Wilrog observou o guerreiro, espantado. Gildor empurrou a fera contra a parede e de um só golpe sua espada afiada se entranhou da orelha direita até o ombro do monstro, fazendo com que o Orc fosse ao chão sem vida. O fedor pútrido que o sangue negro da besta exalou fez Wilrog ter vontade de vomitar. Assim que ela caiu morta no chão, outras logo apareceram no pátio, arreganhando os dentes amarelos e podres e urrando ameaçadoramente.

Mas Gildor parecia não se abalar.

Wilrog viu o guerreiro élfico guardar a espada ensangüentada e pegar o arco. Um sorriso arrogante iluminou sua face antes que as flechas partissem da arma numa sucessão tão rápida que a boca de Wilrog se abriu de espanto. _Isso é impossível!_ Os Orcs gritaram de pavor e fugiram quando viram os companheiros sendo mortos.

Entre os monstros que haviam caído, um encontrava-se ainda vivo, contorcendo-se no chão. Gildor cravou-lhe uma flecha no peito sem hesitar e a fera parou de se debater, morta.

"Venham comigo!" o Elfo gritou para eles e Wilrog se apressou em seguir em seu encalço com um sorriso de admiração estampado no rosto. Quando viu que sua mãe relutou em segui-los tão prontamente, ele voltou até ela e a puxou pela mão.

"Venha, mãe, eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você."

Ele apertou a mão dela com carinho, dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador e finalmente sua mãe deixou a casa. Os dois correram para alcançar Gildor que já havia matado mais dois Orcs no caminho e estava alguns metros à frente. Passaram pelos fundos das casas e quando chegaram à rua principal, Wilrog teve uma idéia do caos que havia se instalado. Alguns Elfos lutavam solitariamente contra uma horda de Orcs, mas estavam em menor número. Pessoas corriam, casas queimavam.

A rua de terra estava com corpos espalhados por todo o lugar e Wilrog reconheceu o rosto de um dos meninos com quem havia brigado pela manhã num corpo que estava jogado contra uma parede. Ele não desejara a morte do garoto e ver alguém tão próximo da sua idade morto o deixou apreensivo. Ver aquilo lhe trouxe a idéia de que não era invencível e de que poderia morrer naquele dia, jogado num canto como se fosse um nada. Como se não tivesse sentimentos, nome ou vida. Seria apenas mais um corpo no chão.

Duas flechas passaram zumbindo pelos seus ouvidos e o trouxeram de volta do seu devaneio. Sua mãe chorava baixinho ao seu lado enquanto continuavam a seguir Gildor até a entrada da densa floresta que se estendia pelo lado direito da vila e por onde, pelo visto, o Elfo pretendia escapar.

O arco de Gildor havia parado de trabalhar, pois suas flechas já tinham acabado, e ele agora cortava os Orcs que cruzavam seu caminho com precisão. A frieza com que os matava deixou Wilrog abismado. Gostaria de algum dia ser um guerreiro quase tão perfeito quanto o Elfo.

Estavam passando por uma rua estreita agora, e o fedor de sangue fazia o estômago de Wilrog se revirar. Já podiam ver a borda da floresta dali e aquilo parecia ter dado asas aos pés de Gildor. Vez ou outra ele se voltava na direção deles para ver se estavam bem. Entretanto, da última vez que olhou, seus olhos cinza-prateados se arregalaram.

"Frea, Wilrog, cuidado!" ele gritou enquanto era atacado novamente, mas o aviso não chegou a tempo.

Wilrog foi jogado ao chão quando uma fera pulou de um dos telhados em cima deles. O golpe o deixou sem ar e ele viu o monstro partir para cima de sua mãe com uma espada em riste.

"Mãe!" Wilrog gritou, tentando se levantar com uma mão no estômago. Suas pernas se firmaram e quando se voltou na direção dela parou de súbito, o sangue esfriando nas veias, diante da cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos.

Sua mãe estava em pé na sua frente, com as costas voltadas para ele, e por entre os longos cabelos louros dela se projetava a ponta da espada do Orc.

"Seu desgraçado!" Wilrog berrou, lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

O mostro grunhiu numa espécie de sorriso e desprendeu a espada do corpo de sua mãe, que caiu mole no chão.

"Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado!" Wilrog berrou novamente, a raiva e a dor fazendo com que sua garganta se contraísse e suas mãos tremessem.

"Vai me matar com o quê? As mãos? Pode vir, pirralho. Eu adoro fatiar crianças."

Wilrog soltou um grito e se lançou sobre o Orc, completamente cego pela tristeza. A fera ergueu a arma, arreganhando os dentes amarelos de satisfação. _Vou te matar, desgraçado!_ pensou Wilrog e quando ergueu o punho para bater no monstro, ouviu um som metálico reverberar no ar e a espada élfica de Gildor passou voando por ele e se encravou no Orc cortando metal e carne.

O corpo da fera foi ao chão e Wilrog cuspiu nele. Tentando em vão enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, ele deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado de sua mãe. Os olhos dela estavam sem vida e abertos, encarando o vazio. Wilrog a abraçou e encostou o rosto no peito dela, seu corpo sendo sacudido por soluços. Estavam tão perto de fugir, tão perto! O que ia ser dele agora? A solidão o envolveu com suas garras frias e ele não percebeu quando Gildor se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

"Eu sinto muito, pequenino."

Wilrog ergueu o rosto para ver que Gildor também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O Elfo tomou sua mãe gentilmente nos braços, abraçando-a com força e depositando-lhe um beijo demorado nos lábios. Aquela estranha demonstração de carinho não demorou muito. Logo Gildor estava se levantando novamente.

"Vamos, pequenino. Eu ainda tenho você para salvar."

Wilrog olhou para ele, engolindo um soluço. O que importava ele viver agora? Não tinha mais sua mãe, então não tinha nada. Nada. Gildor se abaixou e o carregou.

"Não desista, pequenino. Você não vai estar só."

Wilrog não protestou e se deixou carregar. Não se importava com mais nada. Gildor continuava a matar os Orcs que ousavam desafiílo, mas o ato de carregar Wilrog limitava seus movimentos. Quando Gildor correu, Wilrog viu os Orcs surgindo por entre vielas e telhados se juntando para correr atrás deles.

Nada importava.

Chegaram à borda da floresta e Gildor o colocou no chão.

"Corra para a floresta e se esconda. Eu o encontrarei em breve," disse enquanto entregava-lhe o pequeno punhal que havia sido confiscado, mas Wilrog apenas o encarou com um olhar vazio.

Nada importava.

"Vamos, corra!" Gildor gritou exasperado, quando viu as feras se aproximando. "Por sua mãe... por mim, corra, Wilrog!"

Wilrog viu Gildor se retesar, espada em punho, aguardando as feras. E então correu. Correu como jamais correra em toda a sua vida.

Os ruídos da luta foram ficando para trás, mas ele não parou de correr, nem quando o silêncio o envolveu. Estava escuro e frio. Cada sombra da floresta o assustava, cada pequeno ruído parecia ser o dos pés de um Orc em seu encalço.

Quando as câimbras fizeram suas pernas perderem as forças, foi ao chão, caindo numa ribanceira. Cortou os joelhos durante a queda, o suor cobria sua pele e ele respirava com dificuldades. Estava perdido. Não fazia idéia de qual direção havia tomado.

Para todo o lugar que olhava, só via árvores e mais árvores. Onde estava Gildor? O Elfo havia prometido que não o deixaria sozinho! Estava perdido, perdido... Trouxe os joelhos para junto de si e recomeçou a chorar. As sombras da floresta pareciam se erguer pavorosamente para cima dele.

Wilrog se encontrava só e apavorado.

De onde estava, tão longe da aldeia, não viu Gildor e os Elfos acabarem com todas as feras e depois irem à procura dele. Mas por alguma vontade dos Valar, não o encontraram.

Por quase um ano Gildor continuou voltando até a floresta à procura de Wilrog. Mas não havia nenhum sinal do menino e o Elfo chorou a morte da criança que agora vivia entre os animais da floresta, completamente sozinho e alheio ao mundo.

Pois a persistência de Wilrog era grande e ele viveu escondido entre as árvores, sem saber como escapar daquela prisão verde, esperando o dia de ser libertado.

E, um ano depois, esse dia chegou.

**W&W&W&W**

A/N: Os que chegaram até o final, por favor, me digam o que acharam. Esse capítulo não foi betado por ninguém, então pelo amor de São Neo, me digam se eu estiver assassinando o português!

**Gildor Inglorion** não é invenção minha. Ele é o Elfo que encontra Frodo quando ele e Sam estão indo para Bri. Dizem que é um alto senhor élfico. Para maiores detalhes, consultar The Encyclopedia of Arda.

Obrigada a (thanks to) **Rainien,** **Azashenya, Novedhelion, reginabernardo2002, SadieSil **e** Leila **pelo apoio (for your support).


	2. O Encontro

**Título:** O Começo do Fim  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Angst  
**Beta:** Nenhum até o presente momento  
**AVISOS:** Violência, linguagem e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Wilrog, Haleth, Siward, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca:D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3423 da Segunda Era. Universo Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Fic derivada de Máscara Dourada. Wilrog, um jovem humano que sonhava em ser um guerreiro tão valoroso quanto Beren, acaba por se tornar o mais temível capitão de Sauron. Esta é a sua história.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi gente :D

Que bom que vocês deram uma chance ao meu Wilrog! Eu sabia que a presença de Gildor iria deixar vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha heheheh ;) Ele conheceu Frea 11 anos antes do nascimento de Wilrog, mas como a maioria dos Elfos, disse que precisava voltar para Imladris e que ia voltar em breve. Infelizmente, como um bom Eldar não sente a passagem do tempo, o breve de Gildor durou dez anos. Agora, se ele é mesmo pai de Wilrog, eu não sei, a peste do pirralho não me contou. Na minha opinião, eu acho que é hihihihi

Também tive dificuldades para escrever esse capítulo, porque como eu tinha comentado com algumas pessoas, Wilrog não estava me deixando escrever. Quase que eu dou um murro nele! Eu tentando escrever e ele me dando bloqueio mental. Esse metido a engraçadinho só quer que eu tenha criatividade para descrever ele mais velho...

Agradecimentos a (thanks to):

**Azashenya: **You've honored me, my friend, when you've decided to try to learn Portuguese and read this story in my native language. I'm looking forward to our next virtual lessons! It was fun ;)

**Giby a Hobbit:** Ai meu São Neo, esse povo que fica falando mentira hihihi Pois é, eu acho que Wilrog é meio-Elfo. Infelizmente, como ele não sabe se isso é verdade, eu também não sei :P Frustrante... Também não sei se Gildor vai encontrílo de novo, Wilrog ainda não me contou essa parte da história. Só esperando mesmo para ver :D Eu tenho que arranjar tempo para escrever senão minha cabeça explode de tanta história implorando para sair :P Só quero ver se vou conseguir agora que o balé voltou. Mas o balé é uma escravidão muito bem vinda :D

**Reginabernardo2002:** Afe que review gigaaaanteeeeeeee hahahahah Essa foi a maior review que eu já recebi na vida! Pois é, você também acha que Wilrog é filho de Elfo, né? Eu devia fazer um placar, para ver quem acha que é e quem acha que não é :D O pobrezinho do meu Wilrog sofreeeeu snif snif Mas ele também foi um sacaninha muitas vezes, o descarado não é santo. Ele nem chega a ser Mogli, porque já tá bem grandinho e vai passar pouco tempo na floresta, você vai ver. Você diz que está brigada com sua irmã há um mês, pior sou eu que estou brigada com a minha desde o dia em que nasci :P

**SadieSil: **Pode desafiaaar! Eu só vou escrever seis capítulos! Ou mudo meu nome para Belsecréia! Se Wilrog quiser que eu escreva mais, ele que vá se queixar ao bispo. Agora você entende porque a criatura não queria que eu falasse nada da infância dele? Tadinho... Ele realmente lembra o Ani, mas eu acho que Wilrog foi psicótico e megalomaníaco desde criança, enquanto Ani só virou Darth Vader depois de muitas idas e vindas. E mesmo assim Ani venceu o mau no final! Mas acho que o meu Wilrog tem um pouquinho de Ani sim, apesar de tudo :P As guerras... e eu nem caprichei no _gore_ dessa daí. Como eu já disse, adoro cena de batalha! São muito mais fáceis de descrever heheheh

**Kiannah: **Já sei que cumpriu a promessa hehehe ;) Que bom que está gostando da minha visão de mundo de OSDA. É como você disse, meu texto é cruel às vezes... Mas é culpa de ter lido livros como O Quarto Protocolo, O Poderoso Chefão e O Dossiê Odessa com menos de 12 anos de idade :P Ah, e dizer que assistir filmes como Apocalipse Now uma vez por semana também não ajuda... Virei uma pessoa crué lol Se você tiver filhos, já sabe, não faça como meu pai e dê esses livros miseráveis para eles lerem. Os coitados podem ficar loucos como eu!

**Myri:** Myriiiii! Cadê o pequeno Haradrin? Rodriguinho ta te dando muito trabalho? Aêeee finalmente uma pessoa que gosta de Wilrog igual a mim! Eu tinha que escrever essa história, Wilrog é tão possessivo que ele estava me fazendo ter branco na hora de escrever Haldir e Haleth... Se eu não tivesse postado essa fic, eu não teria conseguido destravar em HH. Não acho Gildor tão parecido com Haldir, ele é mais emotivo. Eu acho :P Pois é, eu estou de quatro por Hephaestion! Que homem é aquele, que filme é aquele, que trilha sonora brega é aquela! Eu odiei a primeira vez que vi, mas resolvi assistir de novo para ter certeza e amei tanto que já vi uma terceira vez. Paguei minha língua, a história é fantástica, só que a gente precisa de uma segunda vez para digerir tudo aquilo. E as batalhas são fenomenais! Tem um personagem novo que vai entrar em alguns capítulos (17, 18 e 19) de HH que é baseado em Hephaestion, by the way. Bjos em você no haradrinzinho!

Lore aka Kwannom

Ainda,

_Apaixonada por Derfel Cadarn, Capitão saxão dos exércitos do rei Arthur;  
Fissurada em Hephaestion, General amante de Alexandre o Grande;  
Protetora de Wilrog e  
O pior pesadelo de Haldir bwahahahaha._

**O ENCONTRO**

"Vamos logo, Kehl, eu não tenho o dia todo!"

Wilrog, escondido entre densas árvores, ergueu a cabeça, atento. O que era aquilo? Vozes? _Não, não pode ser._ Wilrog balançou a cabeça; devia estar imaginando coisas novamente. Fazia muito tempo que não se voltava com o coração disparado na direção de qualquer som que se assemelhasse à fala humana. Já estava conformado de que só tinha bichos e plantas por companhia, nada mais.

Voltou sua atenção para a pequena perdiz que havia matado há pouco tempo. Depenou a ave e com seu pequeno punhal, agora já quase cego, fez um corte no peito do animal com certa dificuldade. Aos poucos foi retirando pequenos pedaços de carne tenra que levou aos lábios. Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca quando mastigou a carne crua.

Crua, sem gosto e fria.

Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era o gosto de um pernil cozido? De um assado crocante? _Dias sem conta, desde que me perdi nessa floresta estúpida!_ pensou enquanto cuspia um pedaço de pele no chão. Sentia falta da casca torrada em volta da carne, do gosto suave do tempero levemente picante em sua língua. O tempero que sua mãe preparava, _sempre com um pouco de sal além da conta._

Wilrog sorriu diante da lembrança de Frea. Fazia muito tempo que havia deixado de chorar a morte dela, mas a memória de sua mãe foi o que o manteve quase são nos longos dias em que teve que aprender a sobreviver naquela densa floresta. Saber quais frutos podia comer, onde podia caçar, onde não poderia pisar porque ali ele se tornaria a caça. Ainda tinha a marca de garras no lado esquerdo do ventre, uma pequena lembrança de um grande leopardo faminto. Mas desde aquele dia aprendeu também a enfrentar os animais que às vezes o caçavam.

Cuspiu no chão novamente. _Talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter acabado com a minha vida do que viver desse jeito_.

Wilrog coçou o cabelo loiro que agora lhe chegava até os ombros. Olhou para os pontos pretos deixados na palma da mão. Piolhos. Eram insuportáveis. Voltou a mastigar lentamente a carne sem gosto, tentando imaginar que era um belo rosbife, e riu de leve. Um rosbife, que piada. Nunca mais saberia o que era o gosto de um, a não ser em sonhos.

Estava se preparando para levantar quando o barulho de passadas pesadas esmagando os gravetos do chão da floresta fez com que todos os músculos do seu corpo se contraíssem, em alerta. Seria um leopardo? Então as vozes recomeçaram novamente, trazidas pelo vento até o esconderijo onde estava.

Vozes? Estava realmente ouvindo vozes?

Sem fazer nenhum barulho, Wilrog deixou o resto da perdiz no chão e escalou uma grande árvore com o punhal preso entre os dentes. Lá de cima pôde ver dois homens, um mais velho e outro mais novo, parecendo estar à procura de algo. Será que tinha finalmente enlouquecido? Aqueles homens eram reais? Seus olhos verdes brilharam num lampejo de esperança.

Eram reais. Tinham que ser reais.

Wilrog desceu um galho para observar mais de perto, ainda cheio de suspeita. Não era possível, aqueles dois estavam fazendo barulho demais para serem apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

O mais novo, que não devia ainda ter alcançando os vinte anos, usava um casaco de peles enorme e o cabelo, preto como a noite, era adornado por diversas tranças que se fundiam num rabo de cavalo curto. Os olhos cor de cinza pálido e extremamente vivos buscavam incessantemente alguma coisa entre as raízes da floresta. O mais velho possuía um rosto coberto por uma barba densa, mas Wilrog não podia vê-lo claramente de onde estava. Os cabelos cor de palha do homem estavam começando a mostrar alguns fios grisalhos e ele vinha reclamando sem parar.

"Você poderia fazer o favor de me lembrar o que diabos eu estou fazendo nessa floresta de merda, Siward?" o mais velho perguntou, parecendo estar irritado.

"Eu preciso achar uma flor, Kehl, tenho certeza de que vi aquela que ela gosta por aqui..." o mais novo disse enquanto se abaixava para examinar um arbusto.

"Uma flor? Pelo amor dos Valar, rapaz! Você perdeu a cabeça? Não me diga que vai entregar a ela... Hamá vai lhe comer vivo por isso!"

"Então que coma!" o mais novo rebateu e, de repente, um sorriso largo se estampou no rosto dele quando afastou alguns galhos e encontrou uma flor branca e frágil, cujas inúmeras pétalas formavam um _bouquet_ delicado. "Eu morreria feliz se soubesse que esta flor agradou Haleth," disse enquanto colhia a tenra planta com um cuidado inacreditável. O mais velho suspirou.

"Siward, e eu que pensava que ainda houvesse esperança de você ter um cérebro no lugar certo, mas parece que ele está localizado entre as suas pernas..."

"Vá pra o diabo, Kehl, e me deixe em paz!" o mais novo retorquiu e Wilrog não pôde conter o riso diante daquela discussão tão idiota. Dois guerreiros brigando por causa de uma flor! Realmente, a imaginação dele não poderia ter criado algo mais irônico do que aquilo.

Mas seria mesmo imaginação dele?

Talvez... Talvez se pudesse fazer com que um deles sangrasse de leve, tivesse certeza de que eram reais. Sonhos não sangravam.

_Isso, agora vamos ver se vocês são reais._

Os olhos de Wilrog brilharam diante da própria inteligência e um sorriso arrogante fez com que seu rosto inteiro se iluminasse. Sorrateiramente, descendo com cuidado cada galho de árvore que tinha escalado, chegou até o solo da floresta. Seus pés tocaram o chão suavemente e os dois homens, que continuavam a discutir mais à frente, não perceberam seus movimentos.

Pegou o punhal, apontando-o na direção das suas presas imaginárias e, pé ante pé, avançou devagar na direção dos guerreiros. Cada passo era tomado com cautela, para não fazer estalar nenhum galho caído no chão, e Wilrog caminhava escondido pelas sombras das árvores. Faltava pouco agora para que soubesse se estava ficando louco ou não. O homem mais velho estava só a alguns passos de distância dele, do lado direito.

_Só uma gotinha, uma gotinha de sangueé tudo de que eu preciso..._

Ele ergueu o braço, a lâmina do punhal se aproximando do braço do guerreiro. _Só mais um pouco... _Esticou-se mais, mas não alcançou o alvo, então deu um passo.

E um graveto estalou.

"Meu doce Eru o que é isso!" o mais novo gritou, fazendo uma careta de espanto, e o homem mais velho se virou bruscamente para encarar Wilrog.

E ele viu, Wilrog viu um buraco no lugar do olho do homem e a visão aterrorizante o encheu de tamanho pavor, _Estou tendo um pesadelo! Isso é um monstro!_ que o terror fez seu coração se acelerar no peito e, urrando, avançou para os dois adultos, num instinto de defesa.

Logo, o silêncio da floresta se encheu com os grunhidos e o arfar de homens em luta.

**W&W&W&W**

Siward surgiu no acampamento correndo de dentro da floresta, seguido por Kehl, e quando parou curvado com as mãos nos joelhos, para recuperar o fôlego, sentiu os olhares de todos os soldados do exército de Hamá recaírem sobre ele. _Mas que merda!_ Já não bastava ter amassado a flor que tinha tido tanto trabalho para achar, agora ia ter que se ver com a fúria de Hamá com certeza. Endireitou o corpo e xingou baixinho novamente quando seu comandante veio até ele e cruzou os braços.

Hamá era uma figura poderosa, que impunha força com um só olhar. O corpo extremamente forte estava coberto pela roupa rústica de seu clã, com um lobo branco pintado no peitoral, e os cabelos ruivos contrastavam com o marrom puído do couro da vestimenta. Ele havia armado acampamento nas bordas da floresta próxima a Isengard e tinha dado ordens expressas para que nenhum soldado se aventurasse pela floresta. Todos sabiam que aquele lugar era traiçoeiro, confundia as mentes das pessoas que entravam nela para que se perdessem, e somente alguns Elfos sabiam andar por ali com segurança.

Ele olhou para o rapaz afogueado na frente dele, pensando que iria puni-lo, mas a visão da flor nas mãos de Siward o fez deixar a punição para mais tarde. Hamá esperou enquanto o garoto recuperava o fôlego, algo que Kehl ainda não tinha conseguido fazer, para saber o que havia acontecido.

Siward, ainda respirando com dificuldade, encarou seu Comandante. "Tem um filhote... tem um filhote de Elfo nessa floresta!"

Hamá ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da escolha de palavras de Siward.

"E eu posso saber o que você estava fazendo na floresta, Siward?"

Siward escondeu a flor atrás de si. "Nada, Senhor."

Hamá o encarou, esperando pela verdade, mas Siward apenas corou e desviou o olhar. "Havia alguém com ele?"

"Não, estava sozinho, Senhor."

Kehl, que parecia ter finalmente se recuperado, se dirigiu ao seu comandante, o suor ainda escorrendo pelo rosto.

"É um demônio, um demoniozinho louro, Senhor Hamá" disse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos suados. "Precisava ver como lutava! Não conseguimos nem desarmá-lo! Porcaria de merda de demoniozinho, me chutou no saco..."

Siward riu se lembrando da cena, mas Hamá pigarreou e o rapaz ficou sério novamente.

"Modere o seu linguajar, Kehl, você não tem mais idade para xingar como um moleque de rua," Hamá repreendeu o soldado e se voltou para Siward. "A... _criança élfica_ ainda está na floresta, Siward?"

_Criança élfica? Aquilo é um filhote de demônio,_ Kehl resmungou e Siward lhe enfiou o cotovelo nas costelas. "Está sim, Senhor Hamá."

"Então volte lá e vá buscá-la, Siward."

Siward abriu a boca de espanto. "Voltar lá? Mas ele não deixa nem que eu me aproxime! E já deve ter se embrenhado pela floresta, nós não vamos achar aquele garoto novamente."

Hamá suspirou, cansado, então viu os olhos de Siward brilharem e logo depois sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

"Eu vou buscar a criança, pai, se você permitir," a pessoa atrás dele disse e Hamá virou-se para encará-la com um sorriso.

Ali estava Haleth, sua filha. Ela era o seu orgulho, seu melhor soldado e seu melhor companheiro. Não sabia o que seria da vida dele se não tivesse Haleth ao seu lado. Os homens a reverenciavam agora, como a um herói, e a garota só tinha apenas quinze anos. Mas eles também não a consideravam mais como uma mulher e Hamá temia pela solidão que isso poderia causar à sua filha.

Sim, temia, mesmo que aquela situação a protegesse dos homens que não tinham honra e das autoridades de Gondor que executavam as mulheres que ousavam portar armas.

Hamá voltou sua atenção para o rapaz que agora olhava para Haleth com admiração nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios. Ainda bem que ele podia confiar em Siward. O garoto havia desenvolvido uma forte amizade com Haleth, e se aquilo se se tornasse algo mais sério, ele não iria hesitar em permitir que Siward cortejasse a sua filha.

Hamá acariciou o rosto de Haleth, que sorriu gentilmente. "Você pode ir buscar o garoto, filha, mas leve Siward com você."

"Obrigada, pai," Haleth disse e beijou Hamá na testa. "Daqui a pouco estarei de volta."

Hamá riu da certeza da filha. "Está bem. Tome cuidado."

Haleth apenas sorriu e começou a caminhar na direção da floresta. Antes que Siward pudesse segui-la, Hamá o impediu segurando-o pelo braço.

"Senhor?" Siward perguntou, confuso. Então Hamá tomou a flor branca levemente amassada de suas mãos e a inspecionou com cuidado. Siward prendeu a respiração; era agora que Hamá o comeria vivo! Seus olhos observavam as expressões de seu comandante com cuidado, esperando pelo rompante de fúria.

"Uma orquídea," Hamá disse calmamente e Siward exalou o ar que estava lhe queimando os pulmões. "Boa escolha, Siward. Ela vai gostar," Hamá disse e devolveu a flor a Siward que sorriu encabulado. "Agora vá atrás dela antes que eu mude de idéia."

"Sim, Senhor!" Siward respondeu, o coração batendo de felicidade, e saiu correndo atrás de Haleth.

**W&W&W&W**

Os Homens de mentira já tinham ido embora, mas Wilrog continuava escondido. Ele não conseguia sair dali. Suas pernas simplesmente não o obedeciam. Por mais que negasse, a simples presença daqueles dois guerreiros o fez perceber o quanto ele sentia falta do contato humano. E como sentia... Foi como se um abismo se abrisse e ele finalmente percebesse em suas entranhas o cruel peso da solidão que o envolvia.

_Já sei, vou atrás deles,_ pensou. Duas vezes se levantou, desejando perseguir os humanos, mas voltou a ficar sentado atrás de alguns arbustos, respirando pesadamente, o suor escorrendo pela testa, enquanto seus ouvidos buscavam atentamente por algum sinal de vozes.

Ele continuava lá, paralisado, porque tinha medo, medo de não encontrar ninguém e ter certeza de que estava sozinho de novo.

Wilrog passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso, seu rosto contraído entre o choro e a vontade de gritar. O coração doía e um nó havia se formado em sua garganta. _Idiota! Você ficou maluco, idiota! _Ele abaixou a cabeça, o corpo tremendo, então suas orelhas estremeceram em alerta quando ouviu um ruído difuso, distante. Ergueu a cabeça, atento. _Não pode ser..._ Para sua surpresa, os ruídos se transformaram em conversas, no relinchar distante de cavalos e no ranger de rodas.

Será que não estava louco? Será que havia caminhado tanto que havia encontrado a saída daquela floresta sem querer? O som de passos se aproximando acabou com suas divagações e Wilrog se agachou ainda mais entre os arbustos, esperando pelo que quer que aparecesse.

E então ele a viu pela primeira vez. Uma garota, mais velha do que ele, mas ainda muito jovem e vestida como se fosse um homem. Duas espadas balançavam na cintura dela, presas pelo cinto, e ela caminhava altiva. A pele bronzeada de sol era de um dourado crepuscular e os cabelos cacheados cortados como os de um homem, na altura dos ombros, dançavam ao toque do vento. A força daquela beleza exótica o deixou boquiaberto.

Mas o que realmente cativou sua confiança, foram aqueles enormes olhos negros e tristes.

Wilrog engoliu em seco. O coração batia tão forte que ele podia sentir o pulsar do sangue em seus ouvidos. _Por favor, Valar, façam com que ela seja de verdade, façam com que ela me tire dessa prisão!_ pediu silenciosamente aos Deuses. Munido de uma súbita esperança que lhe enchia o peito, suas pernas lhe obedeceram novamente e ele se levantou, determinado a encontrá-la nem que aquilo fosse a última coisa que fizesse no mundo. Entretanto, um dos Homens imaginários apareceu atrás da menina e Wilrog sentiu a sua esperança se esvair. Se aquele guerreiro estava ao lado dela, a garota não podia ser real.

Estava louco. E agora só desejava morrer.

**W&W&W&W**

Haleth seguia pela floresta com passos seguros e se voltou uma vez para ver se Siward já estava atrás dela. Quando viu o amigo aumentar o passo para acompanhá-la, sorriu. O rapaz estava agindo de forma estranha desde aquela manhã, mas ela não o tinha convencido a falar o motivo para o comportamento estranho. Haleth deu de ombros. Que Siward ficasse com seus segredos.

"Onde vocês o encontraram, Siward?" perguntou.

Siward apontou para uma clareira mais à frente. "Logo depois dali, perto de um barranco cheio de raízes."

Haleth assentiu com a cabeça e continuou andando na direção apontada por Siward, mas ele continuava a encará-la. Haleth parou e se voltou para ele. "O que foi? Há algo de errado?"

Siward sentiu o suor escorrer frio pela sua têmpora, seu coração batendo disparado no peito. Era agora, ele ia dar a flor a Haleth e beijá-la, como tinha sonhado tantas vezes. Ela estava tão linda, apesar de ter cortado o cabelo mais curto, como os Homens. Sua mão apertou o talo da orquídea nervosamente e ele respirou fundo, criando coragem para falar. Infelizmente, a realidade se interpôs em seu caminho e o barulho de algo se movendo entre os arbustos desviou a atenção de Haleth para longe dele. _Pelas bolas de Morgoth!_ Siward praguejou por entre os dentes.

"O que foi isso?" Haleth perguntou e ele teve vontade de esmurrar o tronco de uma árvore de raiva.

"Não sei, escute, Haleth..." ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Espere, Siward, algo se moveu por ali."

Sem se voltar para ele, com a atenção inteiramente concentrada no movimento entre os arbustos, Haleth se afastou, caminhando devagar. Ela afastou os galhos com cuidado e inclinou o corpo para passar por baixo de um galho de árvore. Logo depois dos arbustos havia uma clareira e agachado no meio dela, com os joelhos colados junto ao peito, estava a pessoa que ela devia encontrar. _Ora, mas não é um Elfo, é um menino!_

Um menino extremamente belo, com olhos verdes ferozes e expressão carrancuda.

Os dois se estudaram por alguns instantes, examinando cada gesto, cada olhar. Haleth sorriu e Wilrog franziu o cenho e lhe mostrou os dentes. Bem devagar, como se o garoto fosse um animal assustado, a menina foi até ele, os olhos fixos um no outro. Wilrog fez como se fosse levantar, assustado, e Haleth parou, olhando para ele. Então, Wilrog se sentou de novo, esperando, e Haleth continuou a caminhar, ganhando confiança, até que se agachou na frente do menino.

"Quantos anos você tem, criança?" ela perguntou e esperou.

A voz dela soou grave e macia e Wilrog a olhava de cima abaixo, sem saber se confiava naquela aparição. Então respondeu, a voz áspera e baixa pela falta de uso. "Acho que mais que onze, não tenho certeza."

Haleth suspirou, pensando no que fizera o menino se esconder naquela floresta. Pelo estado de destruição das roupas dele, o garoto já devia estar ali, sozinho, por muito tempo. "E você tem nome?"

"Claro que tenho. Me chamo Wilrog," Wilrog respondeu, a garganta doendo pelo esforço de falar.

Haleth sorriu um sorriso cuja alegria não alcançou os grandes olhos tristes. "Eu me chamo Haleth."

Um silêncio profundo se seguiu, o coração de Wilrog ribombando em seu peito, esperando pelo momento em que a menina iria desaparecer no ar. Ele precisava ter certeza de que aquilo não era mentira, ele desejava que aquilo não fosse mentira. Wilrog estendeu a mão, com a respiração presa na garganta, até que tocou a face de Haleth onde uma cicatriz vermelha formava uma fina meia lua. Quando seus pequenos dedos encontraram pele de verdade, ele engasgou.

"Você... é real?" Wilrog perguntou baixinho, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Haleth cobriu a mão dele com a sua. "Sou."

_Sim, é,_ Wilrog disse para si mesmo, quase sem acreditar. Seu coração se apertou de felicidade e ele chorou, as lágrimas escorrendo quentes pelo seu rosto. Os soluços sacudiam o seu corpo e ele deixou que Haleth o abraçasse, acariciando seus cabelos emaranhados.

_Finalmente, estou salvo._

**W&W&W&W**

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Siward observava a cena, comovido. Ele olhou para a orquídea branca que ainda estava em sua mão e suspirou.

A flor e o beijo teriam que esperar por outro dia.

**W&W&W&W**

A/N: Mais uma vez, esse capítulo não foi betado por ninguém, então pelo amor de São Neo, me digam se eu estiver assassinando o português!

Só para vocês se situarem, nesse capítulo Wilrog tem 11/12 anos, Siward tem 19 anos e Haleth tem 15 para 16 anos.


	3. Filhote de Elfo?

**Título:** O Começo do Fim  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Angst  
**Beta:** Nenhum até o presente momento  
**AVISOS:** Violência, linguagem e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Wilrog, Haleth, Siward, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca:D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3423 da Segunda Era. Universo Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Fic derivada de Máscara Dourada. Wilrog, um jovem humano que sonhava em ser um guerreiro tão valoroso quanto Beren, acaba por se tornar o mais temível capitão de Sauron. Esta é a sua história.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Ok, demorei mais de quatro meses sem atualizar, aparentemente não tem desculpa pra isso - já que eu continuei a postar novos capítulos das outras duas fics que eu tô trabalhando - mas eu juro que posso me explicar... O negócio é o seguinte: eu percebi que o inconsciente é foda (desculpem o termo). Sério mesmo. Eu cresci vendo e adorando Star Wars e, pra meu horror, Wilrog, a cada dia que passa, fica mais parecido com Darth Vader. Fiquei retada MESMO. Me xinguei toda, achei que tava virando plágio, que devia deixar a história de lado, mas aí eu pensei: _rapaz, mas eu não tive a intenção de fazer Wilrog ficar igual ao Darth Vader!_ Quatro meses de dor na consciência e sete sessões de Episódio III depois, eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu vou continuar a escrever minha história sim, porque não tem nada a ver, Wilrog não é Darth Vader coisa nenhuma e a cultura pop que vá plantar batatas.

Fim de papo e mais dois capítulos pra vocês quererem me matar depois. Acreditem, vocês vão ver o motivo rapidinho, até eu me assustei...

**Obrigada a:**

**Simone: **por ter criado o nome desse capítulo e por ter lido os capítulos comigo.

**SadieSil:** Pois é, Wilrog é cheio de sentimentos contraditórios e se existisse psicólogo na Terra Média ele devia contratar um. Você vai ver como ele está ficando cada vez mais perturbado. E quanto a traduzir o texto pra o inglês, ainda não fiz. Só quando eu terminar todinho. Aí sim vou traduzir. Valeu pela idéia!

**Giby a Hobbit: **Ruim pra cacete, é isso que Wilrog é! Não tenha medo não, Giby! Não é por nada que esse fedelho psicótico vai virar você-sabe-quem (afe, essa foi podre, meio Harry Potter :P).

**Myri:** Siward é um cavalo batizado, Myri, se ele não fosse tão engraçado e leal, eu que não queria um cara tão grosso desses por perto. Realmente a descrição de Wilrog perdido na floresta ficou meio fria, mas a intenção era essa mesmo. Eu estou pensando em termos de Idade Média, quando com 14 anos um pentelho já era considerado um Homem e com 18 já tinha uma penca de filhos e já tinha passado uns trocentos na espada. Seguindo esse padrão, com 11 anos Wilrog já podia pensar desse jeito mesmo. Sem falar que ele já é psicótico por natureza...

**Virginia-Revel: **Também achei o segundo capítulo muito melhor que o primeiro. Mas eu só escrevo péssimos primeiros capítulos, pra mim é muito difícil começar uma história. Espero que você goste desses outros aqui! E prometo que não vou ficar cheia porque você é minha fã hehehe Só um pouquinho ;)

Lore aka Kwannom

Ainda,

_Apaixonada por Derfel Cadarn, Capitão saxão dos exércitos do rei Arthur;  
Fissurada em Hephaestion, General amante de Alexandre o Grande;  
Protetora de Wilrog e  
O pior pesadelo de Haldir bwahahahaha._

**FILHOTE DE ELFO?**

Wilrog abriu os olhos, sonolento e assustado. _Onde estou? _Aos poucos ele foi se acostumando com a luz e observou o ambiente estranho onde se encontrava. _Uma tenda..._ Armas e sacolas estavam a um canto do lugar parcamente mobiliado; uma abertura cerrada com um pano que ia até o chão à sua esquerda indicava a entrada para o que parecia ser uma tenda maior; à sua direita, por uma outra abertura que dava para o exterior, os sons de um acampamento em atividade chegavam-lhe aos ouvidos.

Cavalos relinchavam, Homens conversavam e gargalhavam e o barulho estridente de armas sendo afiadas cortava o ar. Pela abertura Wilrog podia ver os soldados caminhando para dar conta de seus afazeres e a luz fraca do sol indicava um final de tarde glorioso. _Como, diabos, eu vim parar aqui?_

Sentando-se no colchão de palha onde estava deitado, Wilrog piscou algumas vezes e esfregou os olhos tentando lembrar como tinha chegado ali. Ele se sentia estranhamento limpo e quando passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes emaranhados e piolhentos, viu que haviam sido lavados. Uma nova inspeção mostrou que seu corpo também tinha sido banhado e chegava a exalar uma leve e agradável fragrância. Wilrog riu de leve por alguns instantes, mas a alegria durou pouco quando seus dedos tocaram novamente os cabelos ainda úmidos.

Respirando com dificuldade e os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva, Wilrog sentiu o coração bater rápido no peito e seu corpo tremer.

_Quem foi o miserável que cortou o meu cabelo?_

As mechas, que antes haviam chegado até os seus ombros, agora mal alcançavam a nuca. _Merda!_ Ele xingou silenciosamente. _Merda!_ A raiva fez ativar sua memória e Wilrog lembrou o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Lembrou dos olhos tristes e negros. Lembrou que não estava na floresta. Não estava sozinho.

Depois que a menina chamada Haleth o encontrou, ele dormiu chorando nos braços dela. _Chorando como uma mulher, seu idiota._ Ela e o outro homem que estava na floresta deviam tê-lo carregado até ali. Precisava encontrar os dois e tirar satisfações, mas onde estariam eles?

Seus olhos percorreram mais uma vez os aposentos simples, enquanto tentava acalmar a raiva, e encontraram água, frutas e pão descansando num banco de madeira. _Comida! _Sem pensar duas vezes, Wilrog correu e se ajoelhou diante do que, para ele, era um banquete e comeu com voracidade. A textura delicada e suculenta das pêras e das maçãs era como o paraíso. O pão, crocrante por fora e macio por dentro, fez a sua boca salivar antes que pudesse dar a primeira mordida. E a água, a água... Limpa, pura e cristalina pela primeira vez em quase dois anos de água lamacenta e cheia de bichos.

O líquido desceu frio e refrescante por sua garganta. O esforço de falar com a mulher mais cedo a deixara extremamente dolorida. _Será que eu vou voltar a falar normalmente algum dia?_ Já fazia tanto tempo que não usava a sua voz que o simples esforço de falar lhe parecia a pior das torturas. Quando terminou de devorar aquele banquete enviado pelos seus anfitriões, Wilrog voltou a se concentrar nos barulhos que ouvia. Sempre tivera uma excelente audição, o que se tornou motivo de espanto para muitas pessoas durante a sua infância.

Foi quando ouviu o murmúrio de duas pessoas conversando. Uma voz, mais baixa e suave, e outra, grave e potente, discutiam um assunto sobre o qual Wilrog tinha muito interesse: ele mesmo. Lambendo os dedos sujos de comida ele se levantou e foi caminhando lentamente em direção aos sons, tentando escutar o que falavam sobre ele. A conversa vinha da outra tenda maior, separada da sua por um pano. Wilrog afastou o material com a mão.

"Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

_Pela espada de um Balrog! _A mão de Wilrog parou o movimento por completo diante da voz áspera que vinha de trás dele.

Se a sua garganta não estivesse tão machucada, ele teria gritado de susto naquele momento. Virando-se bruscamente, os olhos verdes arregalados, o coração batendo com força contra as suas costelas, Wilrog encontrou na sua frente o homem que havia acompanhado a menina guerreira na floresta. A lembrança da garota encheu seu peito de uma ternura estranha. Qual era mesmo o nome dela? _Haleth, isso, Haleth._

"Ninguém nunca te ensinou que é falta de educação espionar a conversa dos outros?" o jovem soldado disse o pegando de leve pelo braço, para afastá-lo da entrada para a outra tenda. O ato fez com que Wilrog lhe mostrasse os dentes, produzindo um grunhido que lembrava o de um animal enjaulado. "Eu achava que você era um filhote de Elfo, mas pelo visto você é um filhote de outro tipo de animal."

Wilrog tossiu, tentando limpar a garganta e falar, ele precisava falar, e gritar para aquele homem imbecil largar o seu braço! Mas nenhum som que se assemelhasse a uma palavra humana saiu de sua boca. Wilrog entrou em pânico, pensando que estava mudo, e por alguns instantes, seus olhos se marejaram de lágrimas. Mais uma vez se sentiu sozinho e dessa vez indefeso diante do jovem soldado que se erguia como uma torre sobre ele. Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz, antes tão ferozes, se suavizaram.

"Me desculpe," ele disse afrouxando o aperto em seu braço e se afastando. "Minha intenção não era assustar você… Wilrog. É este o seu nome, não é? Wilrog?" Wilrog fez que sim com a cabeça e o rapaz assanhou os seus cabelos carinhosamente. "O meu é Siward. E não se preocupe que eu não mordo… nem arranho, como certas pessoas que eu conheço."

Siward virou o lado esquerdo do rosto para que Wilrog visse as marcas deixadas pelos seus arranhões e o menino deu risada. Não sabia por que ria – fazia tanto tempo que alguma coisa lhe era motivo de alegria – mas o riso logo morreu, dando lugar a uma expressão ainda desconfiada e a novas indagações. Quem eram aquelas pessoas e o que iam fazer com ele? O que ia ser de sua vida?

A boca de Wilrog se abriu novamente, e dessa vez ele conseguiu fazer com que as palavras saíssem arranhando a sua garganta, ásperas, entrecortadas, causando-lhe dor, mas também um alívio infinito. "O que... vai acontecer… comigo agora?"

Siward suspirou. "Não sou eu quem decide, garoto. Sou só um simples soldado." Vendo o olhar de apreensão no rosto do menino, Siward sentiu o coração ficar apertado. Tinha pena daquele garoto. Ele estava prestes a dirigir uma palavra de conforto a Wilrog quando a visão de tristes olhos negros desviou sua atenção. Siward fez uma leve reverência quando a dona dos olhos negros e de seu coração abriu caminho para o físico avantajado de Hamá, que entrava na tenda. "Meu senhor Hamá."

O comandante ruivo caminhou até o pequeno hóspede e então parou, observando o menino com atenção. Wilrog olhou para aquele homem largo e imponente com uma ponta de medo que lhe causou um frio no estômago. Tinha certeza de que aquele era o comandante do grupo e, portanto, senhor de seu destino. E que destino seria esse? O que o futuro lhe reservava? Entretanto, quando olhou para o sorriso doce e encorajador da menina que estava parada em silêncio ao lado do homem ruivo, Wilrog sentiu uma calma invadir o seu ser.

Qualquer que fosse o seu destino, a calma que a menina chamada Haleth lhe passava seria capaz de ajudá-lo a atravessar todas as dificuldades. Aquela sensação era... _estranha._

"Vejo que apreciou a nossa comida, pequeno Wilrog," Hamá disse enquanto olhava para o prato vazio de frutas e pão que jazia esquecido em cima do banco de madeira. "Embora eu saiba o seu nome, você desconhece o meu. Chamo-me Hamá, filho de Bearach, e sou o Comandante deste exército." Hamá pousou uma mão sobre o ombro da garota. "Você já conhece a minha filha, Haleth, minha Capitã. Aquele jovem ali," disse apontando para o rapaz moreno que permanecia de pé, rígido, "aquele jovem é Siward, um dos meus melhores soldados," Hamá não deu atenção ao rubor que tingiu as faces do rapaz de vermelho e continuou. "Agora que já fizemos as devidas apresentações, gostaria que me acompanhasse, criança, tenho muitas coisas para lhe perguntar."

Por alguns instantes, Wilrog hesitou, sem saber se seguia aquele homem imenso ou não. Foi a bondade escondida nos olhos daquele guerreiro ruivo que parecia ser dono de uma força brutal que fez com que o menino o acompanhasse.

Os dois atravessaram a entrada coberta pelo pano que dividia a tenda em duas e Wilrog se descobriu num aposento mais espaçoso, mas sem muitos luxos. O Comandante se sentou em uma cadeira e indicou um pequeno banco para que Wilrog se acomodasse. O menino obedeceu, ainda ressabiado, e olhando para os lados em busca de um inimigo invisível.

"Não há nada para temer aqui, pois está entre amigos, pequeno Wilrog," Hamá falou suavemente enquanto observava as reações do menino. "Você consegue falar? Minha filha me contou que você estava com dificuldades para isso."

A garganta de Wilrog doía, implorando para que ele não mais falasse uma palavra, mas o garoto não iria demonstrar aquele sinal de fraqueza para um homem tão poderoso como o Comandante Hamá. Iria falar, quer sua garganta sangrasse, ou não. Iria mostrar para o guerreiro que ele, Wilrog, não era um fraco.

"Posso... falar," disse com um esforço extremo que fez o seu peito arfar e o seu corpo tremer.

Os lábios de Hamá se encurvaram num meio sorriso diante daquela demonstração de orgulho infantil. Pelo que podia ver, não era a toa que aquele menino conseguira sobreviver na floresta sozinho. O garoto tinha uma força interior incrível que até mesmo ele, um simples mortal, podia sentir. Cruzando as mãos sobre o colo, Hamá examinou o menino magro, louro, alto para a idade e extremamente belo. Agora entendia porque Siward o tinha confundido com uma criança Élfica.

Mas não era só a beleza que chamava a atenção.

Os olhos verdes detinham uma ferocidade e uma inteligência tais, que era difícil encará-los. A pessoa que olhasse para aquelas órbitas verdes poderia se perder, ter seu espírito enfraquecido e seus movimentos presos por cordas invisíveis. _Como isso é possível?_ E Wilrog parecia não ter noção de nada daquilo. O menino lembrava Haleth, em um certo nível. Nunca antes Hamá havia encontrado um olhar tão perturbador quanto o de sua filha.

Aquele menino era um achado.

Com um bom treinamento, Wilrog daria um bom soldado, se o garoto estivesse disposto a isso. Não seria a primeira vez que Hamá adotaria um jovem aprendiz de qualidades excepcionais a fim de ter mais um grande guerreiro em seu exército. _Talvez, talvez Wilrog tenha sido guiado até nós pelas mãos dos Valar._ E agora Hamá empregaria todas as suas armas de persuasão para fazer o menino ficar.

"Não sabemos como você foi parar na floresta. O que aconteceu, Wilrog?" começou Hamá, olhando intentamente para o menino.

Wilrog passou a mão pelo cabelo agora curto e por um instante a raiva lhe voltou, mas ele se acalmou logo. _Isso é só cabelo, não seja patético como uma menina._ Ele respirou fundo e limpou a garganta, sentindo um aperto no peito ao perceber que aquela seria a primeira vez que falaria sobre o que havia lhe acontecido. Mais uma vez respirou fundo, agora para afastar as lágrimas que fizeram seus olhos verdes brilhar.

"Minha vila foi... atacada," ele disse com grande dificuldade, "os Orcs mataram..." ele engoliu em seco "os Orcs mataram a minha mãe e... um Elfo... que estava nos ajudando a escapar me... mandou correr até a floresta. Eu... esperei por ele. Mas o... Elfo não apareceu."

Hamá coçou o queixo barbado com a mão. "Um Elfo, você diz. Qual era o nome dele?"

"Não me lembro," Wilrog respondeu com um olhar pensativo.

Era estranho, mas realmente não se lembrava do nome do guerreiro élfico. Todavia, da decepção que ele sentiu quando o Elfo não foi atrás dele na floresta, Wilrog se lembrava com clareza. E das inúmeras vezes que havia berrado insultos direcionados ao Elfo mentiroso a plenos pulmões dentro da floresta, também.

"Você tem algum parente vivo, pequeno Wilrog?"

Wilrog baixou os olhos. "Não."

Hamá estudou o menino ainda mais atentamente. Era incrível como Wilrog, ainda tão novo, já possuía uma magia toda sua, uma espécie de encantamento que ele usava sem saber e que a ele prendia os homens e os levava a adorá-lo. Pois Hamá, por alguma obra do destino, tinha sido atingido por aquele encantamento. Mais do que nunca, queria ter aquele menino sob seus cuidados. Tranqüilo agora e com uma realeza inconsciente, Wilrog parecia feito de ouro. _Esse menino tem que ficar entre nós_, Hamá pensou sentindo a garganta ficar seca quando fitou os olhos verdes da criança e viu toda a curiosidade, a mágoa, a dor, o espanto e a inteligência brilhando dentro deles.

"Não tem parentes, nem um lugar para ir. Eu poderia lhe dar um lar, pequeno Wilrog, se você aceitasse aprender os segredos da espada e entrar para o meu exército," Hamá manteve os olhos fixos nas poças verdes perturbadoras do menino, ansiando por uma resposta afirmativa à sua oferta. O garoto com certeza diria sim. Em tão tenra idade, Wilrog já possuía a aura de um guerreiro. "O que você gostaria de fazer, criança?"

_Eu? Um guerreiro?_ Wilrog olhou espantado para Hamá. Seria como ter um sonho realizado, ser um guerreiro tão valoroso e magnífico quanto Beren! Aprender a lutar. Ser temido e amado pela sua destreza com a espada. Ser tão rápido e feroz quanto o guerreiro élfico mentiroso. Destruir aqueles que arrasaram a sua vila. Não havia muito o que pensar, já estava decidido.

Sim, estava decidido. Um sorriso crispou o seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam. "Aceito... ficar," ele disse, sua voz adquirindo uma firmeza súbita. "Quero matar... Orcs. Quero... me vingar."

Hamá franziu o cenho, espantado. "Vingar? Essa é uma palavra pesada demais para estar na boca de uma criança."

"Sinto muito... por desapontar você, mas deixei de ser... uma criança no dia que aqueles... Orcs desgraçados... invadiram a minha vila e... mataram a minha mãe," Wilrog retorquiu erguendo o queixo insolente, decidido. "Quero... vingança... sim."

Hamá suspirou, entrevendo como seria uma oportunidade fantástica, mas também dificílima, treinar o menino e domar o seu espírito feroz.

"Você poderá matar todos os Orcs de Arda, mas isso não trará a sua mãe de volta, pequeno Wilrog."

A expressão no rosto de Wilrog ficou séria e seus lábios se apertaram formando uma única e triste linha. "Mas fará... com que eu durma em paz, sabendo que... menos um deles... anda sobre a terra."

As palavras duras saindo de um menino como aquele assustou Hamá. Como alguém já poderia ter tanto rancor com tão poucos anos de vida? Aquele seria um problema para ser contornado no futuro, e não agora.

Naquele momento, Wilrog acabava de se transformar no mais novo aprendiz de seu exército.

"Então que seja. Bem vindo ao exército de Hamá, garoto. Espero que você não me desaponte."

Naquele momento, nem Hamá nem Wilrog sabiam, mas o garoto se transformaria em muito mais do que um simples soldado.

É verdade, Wilrog seria um excelente capitão e senhor da guerra, quase tão temido e invejado quanto a filha de Hamá, Haleth.

Infelizmente, o garoto não estaria exatamente do lado que Hamá gostaria que ele estivesse.

**W&W&W&W&W&W**

Eles partiram assim que os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o céu de Arda.

Rapidamente e seguindo uma organização rígida, o exército de Hamá desfez o acampamento que fora erguido em Isengard e seguiu para Minas Ithil. Lá, segundo Siward havia contado, Wilrog começaria o seu treinamento. O menino mal podia conter a excitação. Se pudesse faria os cavalos criarem asas para chegar mais rápido! Queria conhecer a majestosa cidade dos grandes reis que tinham vindo do mar e da qual os mercadores que passavam por sua cidade tanto falavam.

"Olhe, escute e aprenda," Hamá disse um dia, se aproximando do alto de um cavalo castanho e tirando Wilrog de seus devaneios infantis. "Não pense que seu ensinamento vai começar apenas quando você passar pelos portões de Minas Ithil e aprender como melhor enterrar uma espada nas entranhas de um Orc, pequeno Wilrog. Cada gesto que fazemos, cada posição que tomamos, cada informação que trocamos já é o próprio início do seu treinamento." Hamá então gargalhou, uma risada cheia que ribombava poderosa diante do olhar petulante de Wilrog. "Cahal vai gostar de você, com certeza."

Wilrog apertou as sobrancelhas, sem entender. "Cahal?"

"Sim, Cahal," Hamá respondeu com um meio sorriso enigmático no rosto. "Já está olhando, escutando e aprendendo, Wilrog?" o comandante perguntou com um ar de seriedade forçada.

Wilrog, que viajava empoleirado numa carroça de mantimentos e espólios de uma luta sangrenta contra os Homens Selvagens que assolavam Isengard, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, compenetrado. Secretamente ele esperou que Hamá o convidasse para cavalgar na garupa de seu majestoso cavalo, mas esse momento nunca chegou. O Homem se despediu com um sorriso e partiu rápido para retomar sua posição na dianteira do pequeno exército. A Wilrog, que o observava admirado, restou ficar tão somente com a ânsia para que a viagem terminasse por companhia.

Também ansiava por empunhar uma espada pela primeira vez e se sentir como um Homem de verdade. Quando disse aquilo em voz alta, logo nos primeiros dias de viagem, o rapaz chamado Siward riu dele, dizendo que nenhum Homem se tornava Homem apenas porque tinha uma espada nas mãos.

Wilrog não gostou daquilo. Não gostou da maneira como o jovem pronunciou as palavras, do tom de deboche escondido na voz, de como o rapaz se referia a ele por _filhote de Elfo_, o que sempre provocava risos entre os soldados.

_Bastardo._

Não suportou aquela atitude e daquele dia em diante, Wilrog não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

A cada dia que passava, Wilrog continuava mudo e tinha mais certeza de sua raiva por Siward. Estudando o rapaz silenciosamente, ele contava cada gesto ou palavra que o soldado lhe dirigia. E a cada dia não gostava mais e mais da maneira como aquele rapaz arrogante, que se achava superior a ele e no direito de rir de seus sonhos, o tratava. Como se ele, Wilrog, fosse um idiota! Só porque Hamá o tinha em consideração mais alta do que as dos outros soldados, Siward achava que podia fazer pouco dele, transformando-o em motivo de piada, sempre com aquele sorriso arrogante no rosto. Mas o que mais enfurecia Wilrog era a desculpa que sempre se seguia aos insultos de Siward:

"Eu não tive a intenção. Você não deveria ser tão enfezado. Sossegue, garoto."

_Bastardo arrogante e imbecil._

E era aquele rapaz detestável quem havia sido apontado para cuidar de Wilrog. Siward era como uma sombra, sempre o seguindo. A presença do rapaz ao lado da carruagem onde estava era desconfortável e angustiante. O imbecil tagarelava como uma mulher fofoqueira! Ainda bem que não tinham que dividir a mesma tenda! Wilrog preferia dormir sob o teto de estrelas, pois os panos das tendas pareciam se fechar em volta dele e o faziam ficar com falta de ar. Realmente, os anos passados na floresta o tinham mudado profundamente.

Mas Wilrog não vivia apenas de agüentar as brincadeiras odiosas de Siward. Durante os dias de viagem que se seguiram, ele aprendeu a observar com interesse um outro personagem: Haleth.

Durante a noite, a menina se sentava sozinha junto ao fogo, escrevendo o que ela depois lhe contou serem relatórios sobre os ataques de Orcs que o exército de Hamá derrotava.

Haleth...

O Comandante Hamá fez com que Wilrog jurasse jamais contar que ela era uma mulher. Ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa que talvez fosse perdoado, mas contar o segredo da menina não teria perdão e seria punido com a morte.

Pois seria com a morte que as autoridades de Gondor puniriam Haleth se descobrissem que ela era uma mulher.

A primeira vez que a viu com o rosto coberto pela terrível máscara dourada que usava, Wilrog se sentiu apavorado. Aquele só podia ser um monstro que tinha invadido o acampamento durante a noite! O objeto incrustado com runas que Wilrog não conseguiu identificar escondia todos os traços delicados do rosto da garota e deixava à mostra apenas os grandes olhos negros. Duas pequenas aberturas no nariz ajudavam a respirar, mas não havia nenhuma abertura onde ficava a boca. Assim, não se sabia se Haleth estava triste, ou sorrindo, ela era apenas um fantasma de ouro sem emoções. Naquele dia ela foi até Wilrog e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, com um olhar doce e negro.

"Sou eu, Haleth, pequeno Wilrog," ela disse e a boca de Wilrog se abriu de espanto, não podia acreditar, era como se ela tivesse sido possuída por algum espírito, até a voz da garota estava diferente! Haleth parecia maior, mais temível... _masculina_. Depois a menina se afastou e montou num magnífico cavalo negro cujo nome, Dernhelm, Wilrog logo aprendeu. O capuz sobre a cabeça e duas espadas presas à cintura compunham o terrível quadro.

Quando seu coração deixou de bater acelerado no peito e Wilrog engoliu em seco, a visão aterradora o fez se lembrar de outra coisa. De uma lenda. De um jovem herói chamado Máscara Dourada que combatia os Orcs da Terra Média com uma fúria digna do próprio Vala Oromë e de quem os mercadores que visitavam a sua vila tanto falavam.

O jovem era a garota. _Pelas barbas de Ulmo!_

Wilrog sorriu. Sua admiração por Haleth crescia a cada dia. Já não mais pensava em ser como Beren, mas como a menina. Seria um herói tão famoso quanto Haleth. Seria admirado como ela, teria as pessoas implorando para tocar em um pedaço de seu corpo quando passasse com o exército de Hamá. Provocaria os olhares de devoção que via nos outros soldados quando a garota passava. Mas não era só isso. A menina o tratava como um igual e demonstrava se importar verdadeiramente com ele. Ao contrário de Siward, Haleth lhe tratava com respeito.

Guardando sempre na memória o sorriso carinhoso de Haleth, Wilrog se deixava guiar para o mundo dos sonhos a cada noite que passava em companhia daquele exército. Agora, estava deitado no chão da caverna de Henneth Annûn, o esconderijo secreto do exército de Hamá na floresta de Ithilien. O chão estava frio e o som de passos das sentinelas ecoava pelas paredes de pedra nua. O barulho distante de uma cascata começava a embalá-lo e Wilrog se aconchegou entre as cobertas, buscando se aquecer com o calor do tecido.

Só faltavam dois dias, dois dias para avistar Minas Ithil e iniciar o seu treinamento para se transformar num herói. E descobrir quem era Cahal. E começar uma nova vida. Não seria mais o menino assustado que se perdera numa floresta, agora seria o Homem guerreiro. Wilrog sorriu com orgulho de si mesmo. _Queria que minha mãe estivesse viva e me visse agora_, pensou, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza no coração. Infelizmente, Frea estava entre os Valar, a salvo da dureza do mundo real, ou pelo menos era nisso que ele acreditava.

Aos poucos, o cansaço da viagem finalmente começou a embaçar a melancolia que ameaçava trazer lágrimas de volta aos seus olhos verdes e com um último suspiro para acalmar a dormência em seu peito, Wilrog dormiu, sonhando com um futuro de glória.

Observando à distância, Siward se aproximou a passos lentos que ressoaram secos e agudos no interior da caverna. Em suas mãos ele trazia um cobertor extra com o qual cobriu o menino assim que a respiração estável de Wilrog denunciou que o garoto dormia profundamente. Com gentileza, Siward certificou-se de que o ele estava confortável e afagou de leve os cabelos louros e lisos do menino.

"Vejo que você desenvolveu uma afeição pelo garoto."

A voz de Haleth o sobressaltou e Siward se virou, um tanto que desajeitado ao ser pego de surpresa daquela forma. Seus olhos cinzentos brilharam palidamente ao cumprimentar a garota.

"Boa noite, minha Senhora Haleth," ele disse com uma imponente reverência cuja seriedade era quebrada pelo sorriso matreiro em seus lábios. A menina riu de seu gesto brincalhão e Siward sentiu como se tivesse sido banhado pelo calor do sol. "Posso lhe fazer companhia?" ele perguntou numa atitude ousada quando viu Haleth se dirigir até um canto da caverna com o livro de relatórios embaixo do braço.

No minuto de silêncio que se seguiu à pergunta dele, Siward teve quase certeza de que a garota podia ouvir as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Não sabia por que, mas todas as vezes que estava perto dela ele se comportava como um idiota. As palavras lhe faltavam, ficava desastrado e as palmas das mãos ostentavam uma fina camada de suor frio. _Merda, eu daria o meu braço em troca de um beijo seu, Haleth. _Ela se sentou calmamente e fixou os olhos negros nele; Siward engoliu em seco._ Duas vezes merda._

"Por favor, a sua companhia é uma honra, Siward, sente aqui comigo," ela o convidou numa voz suave e cheia. "Meu pai que me perdoe, mas hoje não estou com cabeça para relatórios."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Siward avançou e se sentou ao lado de Haleth, agradecendo a todos os Valar pela oportunidade de estar na companhia dela. Eram raros momentos como aquele, em que podia usufruir da completa atenção da garota que tinha o seu coração nas mãos. Será que ela sabia disso? Não, não sabia. Quando iria tomar coragem e contar o que sentia por ela de uma vez por todas?_ Talvez só quando for tarde demais. _Siward suspirou; odiava a voz da sua consciência. Quando olhou para o rosto de sua capitã, mordeu o lábio de preocupação ao ver a fisionomia esgotada da menina.

"Você deveria dormir, posso ver que está cansada."

Haleth suspirou. "Não estou cansada. Estou triste."

"Triste?" Siward perguntou, intrigado, desejando saber o motivo para tal sentimento estar assombrando Haleth. "Por quê?"

"Não sei," ela respondeu deixando que a cabeça caísse num sinal de cansaço por alguns instantes e então voltou seu olhar negro para Siward. "Acho que encontrar Wilrog me deixou triste. Ele me faz lembrar da minha própria solidão."

_Como assim, ela se sente sozinha? Será que Haleth não vê que eu estou aqui?_ Hesitando por alguns instantes, Siward olhou em volta para verificar se havia alguma sentinela por perto; quando teve certeza de que estavam sós, ele envolveu Haleth num abraço. O rapaz precisava que ela soubesse, através da ternura que esperava passar quando os seus braços masculinos envolveram a garota, que ela estava enganada.

Enquanto vivesse, Haleth jamais estaria só, pois Siward ficaria sempre ao seu lado. Ele faria qualquer coisa por aquela menina que enchia todos os seus pensamentos, encantava os seus sonhos e guiava a sua vida. Haleth precisava saber que ele estava ali, mesmo que não fosse certo que ele, um simples soldado, abraçasse sua capitã, a filha de seu comandante, de forma tão íntima.

Acariciando os cabelos cacheados e curtos de Haleth, Siward não conteve o sorriso que adornou o seu rosto quando a garota não o evitou. A princípio, ela permaneceu rígida, mas os movimentos reconfortantes em seu cabelo a fizeram relaxar e deixar escapar um profundo suspiro. Um dia ainda teria o amor de Haleth, mas por enquanto contentava-se apenas com a amizade e a confiança que a garota depositava nele.

"Você percebeu que o menino não fala?" Siward perguntou tentando desviar a atenção de Haleth para outro assunto. Suas mãos continuaram a acariciar as madeixas femininas.

"Percebi, você sabe o motivo?"

"Acho que o irritei," Siward confessou enquanto um dos cachos do cabelo de Haleth se enroscava em seus dedos e ele o soltou delicadamente. "Eu fiz algumas brincadeiras que o enfezadinho não gostou, mas minha intenção não era irritar aquele filhote de Elfo. Eu só queria que ele se sentisse mais à vontade entre nós."

Siward sentiu a bochecha de Haleth se arrebitar contra o seu peito num sorriso. "Você sabe que não é todo mundo que gosta de suas brincadeiras, ainda mais no caso de uma criança um pouco perturbada como Wilrog. Você já pediu desculpas a ele?"

"Já, mas parece que isso só o irritou ainda mais."

Haleth se desvencilhou dos braços de Siward suavemente, deixando-o com um sentimento de perda, e se levantou.

"O problema, Siward, é que você não sabe quando manter a boca fechada," ela disse enquanto se inclinava para depositar-lhe um beijo na testa. "Boa noite, meu amigo, e obrigada pela companhia."

"Boa noite," Siward respondeu num murmúrio quase inaudível.

As palavras ditas por Haleth machucavam como o talho feito por uma lâmina na carne de alguém. E a palavra amigo é que era a faca que infligia os golpes. Mais uma vez, era só isso que ele significava para a menina. _Que seja, quando a hora chegar, eu serei muito mais do que um amigo._ Se espreguiçando com um grunhido, Siward olhou para a janela de Henneth Annûn que descortinava o céu noturno da Terra Média; a posição das estrelas lhe dizia que já era tarde e deveria dormir, pois tinham um dia cheio pela frente. Quando estava prestes a ir buscar o conforto de seu próprio colchão de palha, Haleth o chamou mais vez.

"Eu queria te pedir só uma coisa, Siward," ela disse e ele esperou por que o pedido fosse feito. "Pare de chamar Wilrog de filhote de Elfo. Você sabe que todo o exército vai começar a chamar o menino assim se você continuar com isso."

"Tudo bem," ele aquiesceu, resmungando baixinho que não tinha culpa se o pirralho parecia um filhote de Elfo._ Mas é um filhote de Elfo mesmo, com aquele cabelo todo lisinho e louro parecendo de menina._

"Siward..." Haleth o repreendeu. Ele não tinha percebido que havia murmurado um pouco alto demais.

"Já sei, nada de filhote de Elfo, não sou surdo," ele respondeu, um pouco irritado. O que havia de mais em fazer aquela brincadeira? Caminhando a passos duros até o canto onde seu colchão estava, Siward deitou e dormiu o sono dos mortos, sem qualquer tipo de remorso.

O certo é que, por causa daquela simples brincadeira, o apelido perseguiu Wilrog por muitos anos e somente fez aumentar a raiva que ele nutria por Siward.

**W&W&W&W**

EU SEI QUE EU NÃO MEREÇO, MAS REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	4. Cahal

**Título:** O Começo do Fim  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Angst  
**Beta:** Nenhum até o presente momento  
**AVISOS:** Violência, linguagem e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Wilrog, Haleth, Siward, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca:D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3423 da Segunda Era. Universo Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Fic derivada de Máscara Dourada. Wilrog, um jovem humano que sonhava em ser um guerreiro tão valoroso quanto Beren, acaba por se tornar o mais temível capitão de Sauron. Esta é a sua história.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Eu não sou a favor de sexo com um menor, mas dentro do tipo de sociedade que estou tentando representar, isso não seria visto com maus olhos.

Tem uma frase nesse capítulo "Somente quando a sentinela dá os doze toques é que o dia realmente começa." As sentinelas são as que dão os toques de corneta quando passa a hora na cidade. E a frase é uma referência à música _Lemon,_ do U2, um hino à curtição e aos hábitos do homem moderno, que diz "Midnight is where the day begins." _Meia noite é onde o dia começa_. Meia noite seriam os doze toques da sentinela.

**CAHAL**

O exército de Hamá deixou a segurança do santuário de Henneth Annûn um dia depois e partiu em sua jornada de dois dias pelas florestas de Ithilien rumo à segunda maior cidade de Gondor. Wilrog apreciava a paisagem, curioso, mas o cansaço da viagem o deixou exausto.

Foi por isso que quando finalmente chegaram a Minas Ithil, Wilrog estava dormindo.

Ele mal pôde acreditar no que tinha acontecido quando acordou e se achou dentro dos portões da cidade. Sentando-se na carroça que sacolejava um pouco, ele esfregou os olhos para espantar os resquícios de sono que insistiam em turvar sua visão. Observando as vastas paredes de pedra e os majestosos salões, Wilrog sentiu como se tivesse entrado num reino élfico. E talvez realmente houvesse algo de élfico naquelas construções, pois Minas Ithil, a Torre da Lua Crescente, era a morada de Isildur, amigo dos Eldar. Pelo menos, era isso que Wilrog sabia.

"Vejo que acordou, dorminhoco. Bem vindo a Minas Ithil," a voz de Siward chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas Wilrog nem sequer se voltou para encarar o rapaz. As casas que surgiam à sua frente enquanto passavam por uma larga abertura na montanha eram muito mais interessantes do que aquele soldado arrogante.

Pelo visto, eles já estavam bem dentro da cidade e logo a carroça de Wilrog parou. O soldado que guiava os cavalos saltou, fazendo menção para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Siward se afastou junto com um grupo de soldados e Wilrog ficou sozinho, se sentindo perdido. E agora? Deveria seguir o rapaz? Ou deveria permanecer do lado da carroça, esperando que alguém o chamasse? Ele olhou em volta, mordendo o lábio de preocupação, e não encontrou nenhum rosto conhecido. Nem mesmo Haleth estava ali.

"Está preparado para encontrar Cahal, pequeno Wilrog?"

A voz de Hamá o assustou, mas também lhe trouxe um sentimento de alívio. Ele virou-se para encarar o Homem ruivo que estava parado em pé atrás dele com a mão sobre o cabo da espada, esperando por uma resposta.

"Estou pronto."

Hamá gargalhou, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do menino. "Então vamos andando."

Wilrog o seguiu, tendo trabalho para acompanhar as largas passadas do enorme guerreiro pelas ruas pavimentadas de pedras lisas e bem cortadas. A cidade parecia fervilhar com viajantes de todas as raças, vendedores chamando a atenção dos transeuntes para as suas mercadorias e vozes e risadas de mulheres. Wilrog viu um grupo de Anões, um pouco mais altos do que ele, que, ao avistarem Hamá passar, pararam para cumprimentar o guerreiro com suas potentes vozes que falavam uma língua estranha. _Como pessoas tão pequenas conseguem falar tão alto,_ pensou. Os homenzinhos barbados deram gargalhadas trovejantes e apontaram para ele em sinal de aprovação. Com mais algumas palavras o grupo se despediu alegremente e Wilrog e Hamá retomaram seu caminho, agora entrando numa rua estreita e menos movimentada.

Quando dobraram a esquina, com Wilrog praticamente correndo e tropeçando atrás de Hamá, ele viu um estranho e silencioso grupo próximo à entrada do que parecia ser um alojamento. Era composto por Homens extremamente altos que usavam elegantes capas com capuzes de um profundo azul escuro por sobre as cabeças, o que dava a eles um ar de nobreza. Um deles voltou o rosto parcialmente escondido na direção de Hamá. Quando o Homem retirou o capuz para cumprimentar o guerreiro com um leve aceno de cabeça, Wilrog viu que se tratava de um Elfo. Então os olhos azuis brilhantes do Eldar se voltaram para ele e o fizeram engolir em seco, tamanha era a força daquele olhar.

Mas havia uma nova rua, e uma nova esquina, e não demorou muito para os Elfos ficarem para trás. A cidade parecia ter sido construída para dentro da pedra da montanha, que cercava as casas com uma muralha de pedra protetora, e produzia caminhos intermináveis. Arfando, Wilrog já não tinha mais paciência para observar as pessoas que o olhavam com curiosidade, nem os sorrisos de algumas meninas de sua idade que o viram passar e logo se esconderam dentro de uma casa, rindo. Ele só queria saber quando iam finalmente chegar onde esse Homem chamado Cahal estava!

Passando a mão pela testa suada, Wilrog não percebeu que Hamá havia parado e quase se chocou contra as costas do guerreiro.

"Chegamos," Hamá apontou para uma construção que mais parecia uma enorme pousada com muitas janelas e uma entrada em formato de arco que dava para um longo corredor. "Esta é a residência de Cahal e onde você vai morar até completar o seu treinamento," Hamá disse passando pela arcada.

Wilrog o seguiu e logo pôde ver que o corredor dava para um amplo espaço aberto nos fundos da construção. De lá, vinham sons metálicos de espadas se chocando e vozes de garotos. Uma voz poderosa se ergueu e reverberou pelo corredor.

"Levante esse braço, Sador, onde foi parar tudo o que eu lhe ensinei? Sua cabeça agora só se lembra do que as saias das mulheres escondem!"

Risadas se seguiram, mas logo morreram quando Hamá finalmente parou ao final do corredor. O único som que ainda se podia ouvir era a risada solitária do homem sem camisa parado no meio da arena e de costas para eles.

"Hamá, seu velho safado, você já está de volta?"

Hamá riu, se aproximando do Homem que ainda estava de costas. Wilrog permaneceu parado, observando à distância.

"Como sabia que era eu?"

O Homem se virou, finalmente mostrando o rosto. "Você é o único que consegue fazer esses pestinhas ficarem calados. Seja bem vindo, Hamá."

"É bom estar de volta... Cahal."

Wilrog observou os dois Homens se abraçarem e conversarem alegremente enquanto os outros meninos esperavam educadamente e lhe lançavam olhares de curiosidade. Então aquele era Cahal? Wilrog o observou atentamente. Com a cabeça raspada e barbudo, Cahal possuía um físico poderoso, com músculos que brilhavam de suor e pareciam ser feitos de pedra. Diversas cicatrizes cobriam as costas e o torso cabeludo do Homem, mas Wilrog logo percebeu duas características que tornavam Cahal peculiar.

Ele não tinha um braço.

O membro esquerdo havia sido cortado na altura um pouco acima do cotovelo e exibia uma cicatriz deformada.

E não tinha o olho direito.

Mas o esquerdo, de um tom castanho e amarelado, estava olhando fixo para ele agora. Se não fosse pelo sorriso do Homem, Wilrog teria tremido de medo.

"Então você é que é o filhote de Elfo? Estou vendo agora o motivo do apelido."

Filhote de Elfo! Mas como ele sabia? _Siward..._

Wilrog se encolheu um pouco de raiva diante do uso do apelido, seu corpo tremendo de ódio por todas as vezes que o haviam chamado daquilo. "Não sou filhote de Elfo." Wilrog retrucou e levantou o queixo, os olhos faiscando. "E com certeza você não será meu mestre, porque você não passa de um aleijado."

O rosto de Cahal empalideceu e depois ficou vermelho, tão vermelho, que Wilrog pensou que a cabeça do Homem fosse explodir. Hamá levou a mão ao rosto, um pouco envergonhado diante daquela situação, e um sorriso crispou o rosto de Cahal.

"Acho que Siward se enganou... Você não é um filhote de Elfo. É um filhote de Balrog!"

E antes que Wilrog pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele se viu com o lado do rosto enfiado na terra pelo braço bom de Cahal. O peso do Homem nas suas costas o forçou a ficar imóvel no chão e ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões.

"Me larga!" ele conseguiu gritar e Cahal riu.

"Ora, mas um aleijado não sabe lutar. Você devia poder se livrar de mim com facilidade! Onde foi parar a sua arrogância, pirralho?"

Wilrog bufou, já quase sem ar. "Eu me enganei! Você pode lutar! Me solte!"

Devagar, Cahal se levantou, libertando Wilrog. Depois de alguns instantes respirando profundamente para se recuperar da falta de ar, Wilrog se levantou e avançou de punhos cerrados para Cahal que apenas o observou calmamente. Hamá segurou o menino pelos ombros.

"Eu avisei que ele tinha um gênio terrível."

O rosto barbado de Cahal se contorceu num sorriso vagaroso enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente de Wilrog. Em nenhum minuto sequer o menino havia desviado os olhos dele e Cahal sentiu uma força estranha no olhar verde do garoto.

"Bom," disse Cahal. "Gosto de garotos com espírito forte e que me olham nos olhos." Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Wilrog, que ainda se debatia nos braços de Hamá. "Eu vou te ensinar a controlar esse gênio, garoto, e a usá-lo em coisas melhores do que atacar um Homem aleijado." Erguendo-se novamente, Cahal coçou a barba. "Você fez uma boa escolha, Hamá, domar esse potrinho selvagem e transformá-lo num grande soldado me dará muito prazer."

Hamá sorriu. "Eu sabia que você iria gostar do menino." Ele virou Wilrog para que pudesse encará-lo. O garoto finalmente havia se acalmado. "De hoje em diante, Wilrog, você estará sob os cuidados de Cahal e aprenderá a arte da guerra. De tempos em tempos eu voltarei para testá-lo e decidir se você está pronto para ingressar no meu exército. Espero que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, você tenha aprendido a controlar sua raiva."

E com estas palavras, Hamá assanhou uma última vez os cabelos louros de Wilrog e partiu, deixando o menino sozinho com Cahal e os aprendizes. O guerreiro calvo passou por ele e o chamou na direção de uma escada que dava para os andares superiores da construção.

"O que vou ter que aprender," Wilrog perguntou, fazendo Cahal parar e se voltar para ele. "O que vou ter que aprender para ser um grande guerreiro?"

Cahal suspirou e coçou o coto do braço. "Não sei responder sua pergunta em poucas palavras, pequeno. Um grande guerreiro precisa honrar seu reino, defender o bem e os fracos, respeitar seus inimigos e saber estraçalhá-los assim que eles lhe derem a oportunidade. Mas não é só isso." A mão que coçava o coto de braço foi até o rosto para coçar a barba espessa. "Acima de tudo, um guerreiro precisa ser inteligente. A força de um guerreiro não está na espada, Wilrog, mas na sua inteligência, pois o maior de todos os erros é deixar-se rude ou inculto."

"Nesse caso, vejo que tenho que começar já a aprender."

A gargalhada de Cahal retumbou novamente pelo ar. "Venha," disse. "Vou mostrar o quarto onde você passará os novos anos de sua vida."

Sonhando em se tornar um grande guerreiro, Wilrog o seguiu em silêncio e se preparou para o terrível treinamento de Cahal.

**W&W&W&W&W**

E assim seguiram-se quase dois invernos de Arda.

Wilrog avançava rapidamente em tudo. Havia uma coragem e uma determinação nele que causava inveja entre os menos dotados em habilidade. Sua inteligência se revelou prodigiosa. Adorava aprender e logo se interessou tanto pela escrita quanto pelas matérias eruditas que Hamá fazia questão que seus futuros soldados aprendessem.

Mas antes de tudo, ele nascera para a guerra.

E por isso Cahal amava o menino.

O garoto apreendia a arte da batalha por instinto, compreendendo-a sem qualquer esforço. Em dois anos, Wilrog já superava os outros rapazes do ponto de vista físico e intelectual. Alto, forte e ágil, gostava de manejar armas como se elas fossem amantes voluptuosas. A espada longa, sua favorita, ele empunhava com tamanha precisão e destreza que Cahal mal podia ver a lâmina cruzar o ar durante o ataque. Wilrog suportava as horas longas e árduas de treinamento mesmo quando sangrava - ou quando quebrou o braço - saboreando cada momento, enquanto seus pares imploravam para Cahal parar. De Wilrog, entretanto, o veterano sempre ouvia:

"Pode continuar."

Pois somente continuando e perseverando ele conseguiria atingir o seu sonho de se transformar num herói e num grande guerreiro.

O tempo passou até que nenhum dos garotos era páreo para ele - nem mesmo o habilidoso Sador - e Cahal teve que providenciar para que guerreiros mais experientes pudessem treinar suas habilidades. Um Homem enorme chamado Seyton, que tinha acabado de chegar na cidade vindo da vila do irmão de Hamá, tornou-se uma escolha constante.

Todas as tardes, ao final dos exercícios, os alunos de Cahal e alguns curiosos que passavam se reuniam para verem Wilrog e Seyton lutar. Guerreiros habilidosos, o menino e o gigante – pois Seyton era de um tamanho e força descomunais – formavam um contraste excepcional. A força bruta tomava conta dos golpes pesados de Seyton, que urrava e xingava e brandia seu machado com uma fúria que fazia tremer a audiência.

Leve e rápido como um gato, Wilrog possuía a elegância de um felino e a precisão de um Eldar. Seus olhos verdes permaneciam fixos em seu oponente e Cahal jurara várias vezes que bastava a força daqueles olhos recair sobre o oponente para Wilrog vencer a luta.

E a sua sede de vencer era realmente enorme. Não havia lugar em seu coração para a derrota. Ele queria ser o mais forte! Quando Cahal colocava um guerreiro mais habilidoso em seu caminho, Wilrog agradecia aos Deuses pela oportunidade de testar sua força mais uma vez. Como agora. Ele lutava com o brutamontes Seyton com uma energia controlada, saboreando cada movimento, cada ataque.

Wilrog amava a sensação de cada gota de suor ou sangue que escorria de seu corpo, cada músculo contraído, cada dor causada pelo punho poderoso de Seyton e pelo entrechoque de armas.

Ele amava a dificuldade em vencer, porque só assim poderia provar o seu verdadeiro valor. Wilrog era a juventude, a destreza, o refinamento. E como ele tinha consciência disso! Disso e dos suspiros de garotas... e _garotos_ que vinham vê-lo lutar.

Porque além de forte, Wilrog havia se transformado num Homem belíssimo.

A princípio, ele achara inconveniente a atenção que atraía de todos, evitando-a sempre que possível. Entretanto, o tempo foi passando e quanto mais tomava consciência dos olhares vindos de mulheres e, algumas vezes, de homens que o observavam com uma fome estampada nos rostos, mais Wilrog sentia um estranho sentimento de satisfação queimar-lhe o peito.

Seu cabelo, novamente longo e na altura dos ombros, ele usava solto. O dourado forte dos fios formava um magnífico contraste com o marrom escuro que sempre estava presente em suas roupas. Agora mais alto do que Cahal e dono de um físico delineado pelo duro e intensivo treinamento com as espadas, Wilrog olhava para o mundo de cima e com um certo ar de desdém. Seus olhos verdes passaram, então, a buscar as pessoas mais susceptíveis aos seus encantos, algo não muito difícil de encontrar.

E foi então que, quando completou quatorze anos, Wilrog foi introduzido aos prazeres das mulheres e da bebida pelas mãos de Cahal.

"Vamos, Wilrog, acorde!" Cahal entrou berrando no dormitório que Wilrog dividia com Aodh sacudindo-o e gargalhando. "Quatorze anos, já é um Homem! E precisa logo aprender a fazer coisas de Homens! Vamos, acorde, sua merda preguiçosa!"

Aodh, mais velho um ano do que Wilrog, acordou esfregando os olhos castanhos e observou o rapaz louro levantar nu e resmungando.

"Mas que merda, Cahal, ainda nem amanheceu!"

O olho único de Cahal brilhou de divertimento e seus lábios se curvaram por entre os fios da barba espessa.

"Ainda nem amanheceu! É noite, Wilrog, e somente quando a sentinela dá os doze toques é que o dia realmente começa! Pensei que você quisesse conhecer os prazeres que guarda o corpo de uma mulher."

Num instante, Wilrog se sentiu completamente acordado e seu belíssimo rosto se iluminou num sorriso. _Ora esse velho safado. Não esqueceu a promessa nem o meu aniversário!_ Há um ano, quando Wilrog sentiu o primeiro ímpeto de deitar uma garota em sua cama, Cahal o havia feito esperar. Disse que ainda não era o momento. E também que a garota em questão, filha de um nobre da cidade, ia trazer enormes problemas para Wilrog. O garoto ainda se lembrava dos beijos molhados da menina e das mãos femininas tocando o seu corpo. Infelizmente, quando ele estava prestes a descobrir a fonte da quentura que vinha daquele lugar escondido entre as pernas da garota, Cahal entrou no quarto gritando e o xingando de imbecil. Mas agora, parecia que a hora certa havia chegado.

"O que estamos esperando?" Wilrog perguntou excitado e jogando uma camisa por sobre a cabeça.

A gargalhada de Cahal retumbou pelas paredes "Você achou que eu tinha me esquecido! Mas é um verdadeiro idiota mesmo! Primeiro, nós vamos beber até você nem se lembrar mais de seu nome. E depois... virão as mulheres."

Wilrog riu, tropeçando enquanto vestia as calças e arrumando o cabelo do melhor jeito possível. Queria que as mulheres se disputassem pela sua companhia.

"Você não vem, Aodh?" Wilrog perguntou e observou o rapaz moreno corar.

"Não, não gosto dessas coisas."

Wilrog terminou de calçar as botas. "Você devia deixar de ser tão tímido, Aodh, e arranjar uma mulher para você. Não é mesmo, Cahal?"

Cahal bufou. "Esse aí? Arranjar uma mulher? É mais fácil a Montanha da Perdição congelar!"

"Não é verdade, Cahal. Já vi mulheres lançarem mais de um olhar na direção de Aodh," Wilrog disse enquanto penteava os cabelos.

Cahal se aproximou coçando o coto do braço e, com uma expressão séria, confidenciou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Elas podem até olhar, mas o problema é que ele prefere admirar as calças de um Homem do que as saias de uma mulher."

_O quê?_ Wilrog franziu o cenho e olhou na direção do rapaz que estava sentado na outra cama. Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, Aodh desviou o olhar e corou, fazendo as feições de Wilrog se suavizarem um pouco. Sim, era verdade. Já tinha percebido os olhares de Aodh em seu corpo muitas vezes, mas os tinha ignorado. Agora, entretanto, que o observava, podia ver que havia algo mais naquele olhar castanho de Aodh. Algo mais do que desejo. A ternura estranha contida na expressão do rapaz silencioso e tímido fez as entranhas de Wilrog se apertarem e por um momento se sentiu confuso.

"Acho melhor nós irmos, Cahal," Wilrog disse empurrando o guerreiro pelo coto do braço na direção da porta e então se aproximou do rapaz moreno que havia se tornado o seu mais fiel companheiro desde que entrara para o treinamento do exército de Hamá. "Espere pelo meu retorno... Aodh."

O rapaz corou ainda mais diante da maneira sensual com que Wilrog pronunciou o seu nome, como se fosse uma carícia íntima. Sem poder fazer nada a não ser assentir com um aceno de cabeça, Aodh observou Wilrog atravessar a porta e ir de encontro aos prazeres da noite em Minas Ithil ao lado de Cahal e outros rapazes.

**W&W&W&W&W**

Naquela noite, Wilrog sentiu pela primeira vez o gosto amargo do álcool, o gosto doce e quente das mulheres...

E o gosto de algo que ele não esperava experimentar nunca em sua vida.

Cantando e gargalhando ao lado dos companheiros e de Cahal, Wilrog entornava uma caneca atrás da outra no bar da casa que recebera o nome de sua dona, a cortesã Madame Mavelle. O álcool esquentava as suas entranhas, fazia sua cabeça zunir e seu coração se encher de uma alegria e de uma coragem que nunca seriam possíveis se ele estivesse sóbrio. Muito vagamente sentia a jovem mulher ruiva chamada Anya, um pouco mais velha do que ele, sentada em seu colo e acariciando a frente de suas calças. Wilrog se engasgou quando os dedos ficaram mais ousados e mergulharam dentro da vestimenta. Os Homens ao seu redor gargalharam.

"Ora se Wilrog não está vermelho como uma virgem!" Cahal gritou com o braço bom enlaçado na cintura de uma morena alta.

Sador bateu sua caneca vazia na mesa. "Vamos Wilrog! Mostre para essa moleca que você já é um Homem!"

Os Homens gargalharam, Dewain arrotou e os olhos verdes de Wilrog brilharam de desejo e embriaguez.

"Não se preocupem meus amigos!" ele disse para toda a mesa. "Vou mostrar para essa coisinha aqui que eu sei um truque ou dois."

Um gemido feminino logo se seguiu quando as mãos de Wilrog subiram a saia de Anya e acariciaram a pele macia das coxas até o ponto molhado e quente entre as pernas.

"Ora ora, que menina travessa, não usa as roupas íntimas de uma dama..." Wilrog sussurrou no ouvido da garota e a beijou sob os gritos e assobios de seus companheiros.

Enquanto estava preocupado descobrindo os encantos femininos de Anya, Wilrog sentiu que estava sendo observado e abriu os olhos. Um Homem alto, elegante, de cabelos longos e negros que estava sentado junto a uma das janelas levantou a caneca de bebida em sua direção numa saudação polida. _Esnobe... O que você pensa que está olhando?_ Mas Wilrog reconheceu que o Homem era belo e aquilo o encheu de orgulho por ser capaz de atrair a atenção de alguém como aquele

Encorajado pela bebida, Wilrog se levantou, puxando a garota consigo. "Acho que já aprendi o suficiente sobre a cerveja por hoje. Agora está na hora de eu aprender mais sobre as mulheres."

Os Homens uivaram, batendo com as mãos e copos na mesa, gritando palavras de incentivo. Quando estava prestes a deixar o bar e subir para um dos quartos, Wilrog sentiu uma mão suave tocar o seu ombro.

"Um rapaz como você não pode ter qualquer uma em sua primeira noite, somente a melhor. Chamo-me Mavelle," a voz, tão suave quanto a mão, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos em meio a mais gritos de seus companheiros.

Wilrog se virou e sentiu suas entranhas se contraírem quando viu a mulher que estava parada na frente dele e a senhora daquela casa. Alta, cabelos longos e castanhos claros que caíam feito ondas sobre um colo magnífico, Mavelle possuía também um par de olhos azuis que pareciam capturar a alma masculina. Ela estendeu a mão para ele e Wilrog a beijou respeitosamente. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, Mavelle fez Anya se afastar, contrariada.

"Você é extremamente belo... E muito seguro de si. É uma honra ser a primeira a montá-lo, meu senhor."

Os lábios de Wilrog se curvaram num sorriso brincalhão. "A honra é minha em me deixar montar por uma dama tão bela," ele disse com a voz rouca. "Agora, se você não se importa, estou ansioso para a minha primeira corrida pelos campos entre as suas pernas."

Mavelle sorriu um riso cristalino que lhe iluminou o olhar. "Está bem. Siga-me, rapaz," disse, tomando o caminho das escadas.

Sorrindo, Wilrog começou a segui-la, mas antes um desejo estranho o fez virar-se na direção do Homem misterioso. Os olhos do moreno alto ainda estavam fixos em Wilrog. Engolindo em seco, ele subiu as escadas quase correndo, sabendo que estava brincando com o que não devia e desejando somente mergulhar nos braços macios de Mavelle.

**W&W&W&W&W**

Wilrog jamais havia conhecido tamanho prazer em toda a sua vida.

Arfando, suado, seu corpo tremia dentro da quentura deslizante do corpo de Mavelle pela terceira vez aquela noite. A mulher gemia, e o apertava com tal força que ele pensou que fosse desmaiar. Cada curva, cada suave diferença dos contornos dos seios cheios contra o seu peito liso o faziam pensar que tinha morrido e estava morando junto aos Valar. E o cheiro... O cheiro feminino o embriagava e o deixava num estado de êxtase eterno. Mavelle também o ensinou a dar prazer a uma mulher e a certeza de que havia aprendido bem a lição vinha no formato de gritos entrecortados e dos tremores que sacudiam o sinuoso corpo da cortesã.

Ele beijou a mulher profundamente ao sentir a última gota de seu prazer se perder entre as pernas de Mavelle. "Você... é maravilhosa."

A mulher riu se aconchegando ao lado dele quando Wilrog abandonou o seu corpo e deitou, esgotado. "Você é belo demais... Nunca esqueça de que nem sempre apenas um rosto bonito é capaz de dar prazer a uma mulher. Lembre-se do que ensinei."

"Com certeza irei lembrar de seus ensinamentos," Wilrog disse com uma gargalhada, "mesmo que isso torne as minhas noites muito mais solitárias."

E Wilrog dormiu, meio embriagado de álcool e de desejo recém descoberto. Mais tarde, acordou para uma cama vazia. A belíssima Mavelle havia se retirado e Wilrog grunhiu quando sentiu um enjôo súbito toldar-lhe a visão. _Merda de cerveja..._ Levantando-se, ele havia começado a vestir-se quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. _Quem pode ser?_ Trôpego, pois o efeito da cerveja ainda dificultava os seus movimentos, Wilrog foi até a porta e a abriu.

Parado em pé do outro lado estava o Homem de longos cabelos negros do salão.

Wilrog engoliu em seco. "O que quer aqui?"

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" o estranho respondeu numa voz doce demais para Wilrog.

"O que quer aqui?" ele repetiu a pergunta e o estranho suspirou.

"Chamo-me Lord Ferghus, sou um dos conselheiros do rei."

Wilrog apertou as sobrancelhas. "O que um nobre como você está fazendo num lugar como este?"

Ferghus deu um passo à frente, se aproximando de Wilrog, que não recuou. "Estava tentando ter um minuto a sós com o Homem mais belo que já vi," ele disse e Wilrog mordeu o lábio, sentindo o coração disparar no peito.

_Com mil demônios..._ Wilrog deixou que o Homem acariciasse o seu rosto, a mão áspera proporcionando uma sensação diferente do suave toque das mãos de uma mulher. Ferghus era belo, Wilrog tinha que concordar com aquilo, mas se sentiu meio atordoado diante do desconhecido, do sentimento de que estava fazendo algo errado, transgredindo regras. Os dedos tocaram os seus lábios e Wilrog fechou os olhos.

"Meu nome é..." Ele começou a se apresentar, mas o dedo em sua boca o impediu pressionando para que se calasse.

"Wilrog, eu sei." Um sorriso lânguido iluminou o rosto levemente barbado do Lord e os olhos castanhos brilharam. "Acho que está na hora de você aprender mais uma lição do mundo dos Homens."

E Ferghus o beijou.

Depois de sentir a barba rala de Ferghus contra o seu rosto liso e a língua masculina entreabrir os seus lábios, Wilrog deixou-se perder em sensações. Mesmo agora, caminhando por entre as ruas desertas em direção ao seu alojamento, ele pouco se recordava. Lembrava-se do corpo nu e rígido do Homem contra o seu, de ser empurrado com certa força contra a cama, dedos molhados penetrando-o, medo, recusa, braços o prendendo, dor, e então prazer, um prazer diferente, masculino.

Mas de uma coisa Wilrog tinha certeza: ele havia gostado.

_Tomara que ninguém saiba o que aconteceu,_ ele pensou enquanto caminhava mancando de leve – Ferghus o havia deixado dolorido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, outra voz dentro dele dizia _e daí se eles souberem? A vida é minha, eu faço com ela o que eu quiser._ Wilrog inspirou fundo, tentando acalmar aqueles sentimentos contraditórios. Ele sabia que também havia gostado da mulher, Mavelle, talvez até mais do que de Ferghus. Como diabos aquilo foi acontecer?

Uma nova onda de vômito o assolou e Wilrog vomitou num canto da rua. _Que pedaço de merda que eu sou, _pensou enquanto limpava a boca e respirava fundo para acalmar suas entranhas.

Quando se recompôs ele apressou o passo e chegou logo aos alojamentos, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Não havia barulhos, os garotos mais novos estavam dormindo e os mais velhos ainda se encontravam na taverna de Madame Mavelle. Somente Wilrog havia abandonado o lugar, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, como se tivesse cometido um crime abominável.

Além de Wilrog, o bruxulear da chama de uma vela denunciava o outro único rapaz que permanecia no alojamento.

Aodh.

Em silêncio para não acordar o amigo, Wilrog entrou no quarto, descalçou as botas e tirou a camisa. Indo até a vasilha de água, lavou o rosto e depois se aliviou no pote que ficava no aposento. Só então olhou para Aodh, que se encontrava deitado na cama com as costas viradas para ele. O rapaz soluçava baixinho, chorando e Wilrog sentiu pena do amigo.

Caminhando até ele, Wilrog se sentou na beira da cama.

"Saia daqui!" Aodh falou por entre os dentes trincados. Wilrog suspirou.

"Por que está chorando?" Aodh não respondeu e Wilrog tocou o ombro do rapaz, virando-o para que pudesse encarar o rosto molhado de lágrimas. "Não precisa ter medo, já sei a resposta. Você tem ciúmes de mim, não tem, Aodh?"

Uma expressão de espanto crispou o rosto de Aodh e ele o escondeu com as mãos, soluçando com ainda mais força. "Me perdoe! Sei que você não é como eu e me odiaria por isso, mas não pude evitar! Me perdoe!"

Wilrog sacudiu a cabeça em reprimenda pelo estado fragilizado de Aodh e com gentileza retirou as mãos que encobriam o rosto do amigo. Os olhos castanhos, que por um momento o fizeram se lembrar de Ferghus, encontraram seus olhos verdes. Mas em vez de luxúria, Aodh trazia carinho no olhar. E depois de uma noite daquelas, a sua primeira noite como um Homem, era de carinho que Wilrog precisava. Suspirando, ele afagou o cabelo curto e molhado de suor do amigo.

"Você se lembra do que eu disse antes de sair?" ele perguntou e esperou que Aodh se acalmasse para responder.

"Você pediu que eu te esperasse," Aodh respondeu, trêmulo.

"E você esperou. Agora chegou a hora de sua recompensa."

E com aquelas palavras, Wilrog beijou um atônito Aodh. O rapaz, a princípio tímido, foi ficando cada vez mais ousado com as carícias íntimas que as mãos masculinas do seu companheiro de quarto lhe proporcionavam. Wilrog beijava, tocava, acariciava, sentindo uma pontada de arrependimento, mas também um desejo forte de impor sua força depois de ter sido subjugado por Ferghus e Mavelle. Agora era ele, Wilrog, quem estava no comando dos sentimentos do tímido rapaz que se contorcia sob o seu corpo.

Despindo-se em pé, Wilrog permitiu que Aodh admirasse sua beleza nua.

"Você é um Vala, é o meu sol..." Aodh disse com uma voz embargada, enquanto beijava a pélvis orgulhosa que tanto desejava ter entre os seus lábios num sinal de adoração. Wilrog arrancou o rosto do rapaz do seu sexo puxando-o firmemente pelos cabelos.

"Que você compreenda que jamais poderei corresponder a esse sentimento, fui claro, Aodh?"

O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, trêmulo, e Wilrog o virou de costas, imitando as ações de Ferghus. Deixou que Aodh lambesse os seus dedos e invadiu o corpo do amigo com eles para prepará-lo. Aodh ficou tenso diante do toque estranho e íntimo.

"É a minha... primeira vez," ele disse, a voz rouca.

Wilrog beijou-lhe a nuca, movimentando os dedos para que atingissem o ponto que daria prazer a Aodh. O espasmo que percorreu o corpo do rapaz fez Wilrog sorrir, arrogante.

"Não se preocupe, meu tímido Aodh," disse diminuindo um pouco a pressão de seus dedos e retirando-os para dar lugar ao seu sexo. "A dor é rápida, fugaz. Logo você encontrará prazer, isso eu lhe juro."

Aodh engasgou ao primeiro sinal de dor que queimava, aguda. "Como você... sabe?"

Wilrog sorriu contra os cabelos curtos de Aodh, regozijando-se por ter o total controle de uma pessoa em suas mãos. "Eu apenas sei," respondeu e deixou-se perder dentro da quentura do corpo intocado e masculino.

**W&W&W&W&W**

Depois daquela noite insana, uma nova aura de auto-confiança parecia ter envolvido Wilrog.

Cahal notava com freqüência a crescente arrogância do aluno e como o rapaz se utilizava de extrema sensualidade para seduzir e conseguir tudo o que queria. Homens, mulheres, todos caíam aos seus pés, atendendo ao mais absurdo de seus desejos. Sempre exigia; sempre punia quem lhe negasse algo com uma surra na arena durante o treinamento. Entre os aprendizes, houve uma clara divisão entre aqueles que ainda apoiavam Wilrog, como o fiel Aodh, e aqueles que começavam a contestar o autoritarismo do filhote de Elfo, como Sador e outros voltaram a lhe chamar.

Quanto a isso, Wilrog não se importava. A ele agora só interessava saber quando Hamá viria testá-lo e ver que estava pronto para ingressar em seu exército. Wilrog não tinha dúvidas de que seu lugar estava garantido. A cada dia treinava com mais afinco até seus braços ficarem dormentes com o peso da espada e seus dedos sangrarem com o ato de retesar a corda do arco.

Wilrog queria que Hamá viesse, ou pelo menos Haleth!

_Haleth..._

Nunca mais tinha visto a menina, que agora devia já ser uma mulher de dezessete anos. O que sabia dela vinha das notícias que chegavam até a cidade. A fama de Haleth só fazia aumentar e, sem saber o motivo, aquilo enchia o peito de Wilrog de orgulho e fez com que voltasse a se lembrar da garota que o havia salvado de uma vida solitária numa floresta. Não foram poucas as vezes que se deparou pensando nela, tentando lembrar do contorno do seu rosto, dos cabelos cacheados, ou dos olhos tristes e melancólicos. Aqueles pensamentos chegavam sem ser convidados e muitas vezes se abatiam sobre ele quando Wilrog se encontrava na companhia de uma mulher exótica ou de um Homem interessante.

Às vezes, Ferghus vinha visitá-lo, mas Wilrog não estava mais interessado nele. Muito menos em Aodh, que somente lhe aquecia a cama durante as noites em que se sentia solitário ou que não tivera tempo de buscar uma mulher ardente e complacente para entretê-lo numa noite tediosa.

_Já se passaram dois anos! Onde está você, Hamá?_

A ansiedade de Wilrog somente crescia, para desespero de Cahal, que tinha que agüentar os rompantes de fúria e frustração do rapaz, cada vez mais freqüentes.

Mas então, no dia 2425 da Segunda Era, durante uma tarde de treinamento em que os rapazes riam e apostavam para ver qual dos dois, Wilrog ou Cahal, venceria uma luta, a figura imponente de um Homem ruivo parado à frente da arena fez todos os sons morrerem ao mesmo tempo que Cahal ia ao chão pelo golpe certeiro de Wilrog.

"Vejo que o menino assustado se transformou num Homem habilidoso com a espada."

A voz de Hamá ribombou pela arena e Wilrog sorriu supreso, orgulhoso e excitado. "Meu senhor Hamá," ele disse respeitosamente e inclinando a cabeça.

"Vejo, também, que aprendeu boas maneiras," Hamá disse rindo enquanto Wilrog ajudava Cahal a se levantar. "O menino está lhe dando trabalho, Cahal?"

Cahal bufou, contrariado por ter sido arremessado no chão na frente de Hamá. "Não mais do que os outros pestinhas."

Hamá sorriu e caminhou na direção de Wilrog que permaneceu ereto, os olhos verdes brilhando. _Já é mais alto do que eu,_ pensou Hamá quando ficou em pé diante do rapaz. "Está pronto para matar Orcs, Wilrog?"

A boca de Wilrog se abriu de espanto, as palmas da mão ficaram suadas em volta do cabo da espada que ainda segurava. "Você não deveria me testar primeiro?"

"Já vi o suficiente," Hamá disse e olhou na direção de Cahal, "e já me contaram o suficiente. Está pronto, rapaz?"

Um sorriso encurvou os lábios de Wilrog que sentia o coração disparar no peito e um nó se formar em sua garganta. "Desde o dia que coloquei meus pés aqui."

"Ótimo. Então arrume suas coisas e venha comigo, porque nós partimos amanhã bem cedo." Hamá colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Wilrog. "Seja bem vindo."

"Obrigado, Senhor."

Cahal grunhiu e deu um tapa nas costas de Wilrog que o fez derrubar a espada. "O que está esperando? Vá pegar suas coisas logo, Wilrog! Hamá não tem o dia todo!"

Com um sorriso aberto no rosto, Wilrog subiu as escadas até o seu quarto devorando cada degrau de um salto. Quando chegou lá, viu um escudo com o símbolo do clã de Hamá – um lobo branco – e uma espada novasobre sua cama. _Isso foi obra de Cahal, com certeza._ Wilrog pegou os objetos com as mãos trêmulas e chorou de alegria.

Finalmente seu dia havia chegado.

Quando deixou a casa onde havia morado por dois anos, caminhando orgulhoso ao lado de Hamá e de Seyton – para espanto seu – Wilrog não notou o olhar triste de Aodh, ou os olhares de inveja de Dewain e outros rapazes, ou a indiferença de Sador.

Também não notou as lágrimas de Cahal.

Pois no dia em que viu Hamá levar Wilrog, Cahal chorou; de todos os aprendizes que tivera, o menino - agora Homem - Wilrog, fora o que ele mais amara.

**W&W&W&W&W&W**

EU SEI QUE EU NÃO MEREÇO, MAS REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


End file.
